


Therapeutic Chain of Events (Girl That You Love)

by dallonweems



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Andy is gay, Bands, Dallon is a smol bean, Dan is sassy af, Depression, Drama, Eventual Peterick, F/M, High School, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Nerd Dallon, Nerd vs Popular, No Smut, Peter is a Little Shit, Ryan is an ass, Self Harm, Shy Tyler, Sick Frank Iero, Violence, and abuse, clashing, i think, if no one tells me to stop writing this fanfic its gonna go on forever, if you read this comment "rhubarb", is anyone even reading this, is this enough tags, nerd brendon, ok lots of drama, so is josh, theres more characters, this is rlly long, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallonweems/pseuds/dallonweems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dallon Weekes as he goes through sophomore year learning about friendship, forgiveness, and something that would change his life forever: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic. It's really long and stuff.  
> Also, feel free to leave whatever you'd like in the comments, feedback is more than welcome.

It was the first day of sophomore year. Dallon hadn't walked through the school hallways this peacefully in a very long time, this was caused by the popular kids that were always standing by this hall, ready to call some nerd like Dallon a few names. He was actually feeling weird, as though it was peculiar, or unusual to not get called names while minding your own damn business, well for kids like Dallon, it was. He looked down at his watch, shrieked "Crap! I'm late!" and then began running down the hallway as fast as his long, lanky legs could take him.

He busted into his English class, breathing heavily.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
He said quietly, the teacher, Mr. Green, glanced up for a second before looking back down. "Take a seat." Dallon sat down in an empty chair in the centre of the class. He wanted to look around to see who was in his class, but he was too scared, considering he was aware that his best friends Brendon and Kenny weren't in this class.

Dallon was always really quiet, and shy. But he would really open up to people once he got to know them. This was the complete opposite of his childhood friend Brendon, who was a big chatterbox. Their other friend Kenny didn't talk that much either, although he liked to tell stories.

"Hi" A girl that was sitting beside Dallon whispered. He turned his head to look at her, "Hi" he whispered back, at least he thought he whispered, he only mouthed the word before quickly turning back to look down at his book.

_Come on Dallon, this early in the morning, and you're already so worked up?_

He noticed something about this girl, she was very, very pretty. She had beautiful eyes and long black hair, and a pair of large sunglasses sitting on the side of her desk.

 _She must be very rich to afford glasses like that._ Dallon thought.

Dallon took quick peeks and glances at her during the class, not long enough for her or anyone else to notice, though, and she was just irresistible. But before he knew it, the bell rang. He then scrambled out the door with the rest of his peers, and rushed down the hallway to his locker.

When he got there he saw Kenny standing by the lockers, looking scared. "Hey Kenny, how was your first class?" Dallon asked.

"Uhmm, not so good." Kenny replied, anxiously looking around, as though he was looking for someone.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ryan Ross is in my first class, which is science class, and he brought up the time I fainted when Ms. Evans dissected the frog last year, and then he said I'm a short stack that will always be a failure and the whole class laughed." He rambled.

 _Poor Kenny_.

Dallon just looked back at him in disbelief, he did not know how to comfort people. And he knew that Ryan Ross was a popular, selfish, dick that always got what he wanted, there was no way in arguing with him without him getting the whole school to turn on you. He pretty much owned the place, you would say.

Suddenly, someone jumped on Dallons back "Hey! What is up with my good buddies today?" Said a loud voice that boomed through the halls, which Dallon instantly recognized as Brendons. "Ross is being an ass, nothing new", Dallon said as he shook Brendon off of him.

Dallon knew that Brendon's first class was History, which was on the other side of the school from where Dallon and Kenny were currently. But it was no surprise on how he got there so fast. Brendon Urie had a reputation in the school for being the fastest skateboarder. He would speed through the halls and would never be late to class. But this also resulted in guys like Ryan and his friends to trip Bren off his board every time he passed by them.

The bell rang and then the boys said their quick goodbyes and headed on to their next class, until they would see each other again in lunch.

(>•<)

The next class, which was math, passed quite quick for Dallon, except for the fact that Pete Wentz and Andy Hurley, both Ryan's big, bulky friends that might as well would've been labeled as his personal bodyguards/ass-kickers, we're in his class. And also that Brendon texted Dallon and Kenny in their little group chat, complaining that Ryan was yet again, being an ass in second period with him.

Dallon felt extremely bad for his friends, he was hoping he wouldn't see any of Ryan on the first day of 10th grade. But since he had already messed with Kenny and Brendon, Ryan and his guys would sure enough bounce right back to pester Dallon too during lunch.

 _Classic Ryan_.

But he tried not to think about it. Instead he thought about that girl who was with him in English class, and how nice she was. He made it a mental note to figure out her name before the school day ended. But when he started thinking about her, he couldn't stop.

(>•<)

The boys were sitting at their regular lunch table in the cafeteria. Dallon was staring at the same girl, she was across the cafeteria, chatting among a herd of girls.

 _She must be really popular_.

"Y'know, if this school was in a horror movie, I bet Mr. Moore would be the serial killer, his angst is enough to pull a machete through your face." Brendon said through chews and gulps, as his mouth was full of fries.

"Yeah, or maybe Mr. Perry, in 'Phantom of the Gym Teacher'" Kenny replied, looking down at his schedule. "I have Business next with Melanie Martinez, I hope I don't get paired up with her for any dumb projects again" He sighed. Brendon drank his juice until it was dry.

"Kenny, you and her would make a great pair, *Gulp* why don't you just ask her out already?." Brendon suggested.

"What? No! I'd never do that!"

"Why Ken? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. I mean, she's pretty and nice, and well psycho, but she just isn't my type"

"Pshh, whatever. *Buurrrp* I think she's fineee." He said with a belch and some emphasis.

"What about you Dallon? Do you like Melanie?"

Dallon had no idea what his friends were talking about. He was too busy staring at that same girl again.

Kenny leaned over looking concerned, and waved a hand in front of his distracted friend's face.

"Dall?" Dallon quickly jerked his head towards them.

"Huh, what?"

"Weren't you listening to us?"

"What were you staring at?" Brendon asked at the same time, but his question was drained out by Kenny.

"Uhh... Actually no, I wasn't listening, sorry." Dallon looked back at the girl, and Pete Wentz, one of Ryan's friends, walked up to her and started chatting with the group of girls. What? Why is Pe-

Brendon realized now realized who Dallon was staring at.

"Dallon, that's Breezy Douglas."

"What?" Dallon asked, confused.

"Dallon, that girl you were staring at, don't you know who she is?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Kenny said. Brendon cut him off. "Dallon, buddy. "That's Ryan's new girl that he fished up during the summer, don't get too close."

"Wait what??! Ryan as in Ryan Ross??" Dallon was started to feel embarrassed, and scared. He didn't know this girl had a boyfriend, and he didn't know that boy was Ryan Ross. It made him feel stupid.

Kenny looked up at Dallon, he also knew about Ryan's girlfriend. "Is there any other Ryan in this school that's super popular, rich, and completely capable of getting a girl like that?" Sure enough, when Dallon looked back at Breezy, Ryan walked up to the group. He planted a kiss on Breezy's lips, before they began walking with their lunch trays to their table. Dallon suddenly felt very sad.

"Guys quick! Ryan and his guys are gonna walk past, act natural!" Brendon demanded, panicking. Ryan was coming with Breezy by his side, Pete and Andy behind them, and then the other girls at their heels. Ryan had almost passed the three. Almost.

_Please don't do anything please leave us alone please please please._

"Oops!" Ryan cried sarcastically while spilling all of his juice on their table, almost ruining Brendon's hair but spilling all over Kenny's schedule. The group began laughing amongst themselves while standing beside the 'nerds' table and some people at nearby tables also snickered at their table. But Breezy, who was standing beside Ryan, didn't laugh, so to imply her annoyance, she just frowned at Ryan, causing him to go "What?"

"Goddammit!" Kenny said while picking up his schedule from a corner, now damp with apple juice. "Ugh, will that piece of shit ever stop being annoying?" Brendon chimed in after the group was far enough not to hear them. Dallon just looked down at his salad and mashed potatoes in disbelief, and the rest of the lunch period and school day passed pretty uneventfully.

(>•<)

At the end of the day, when Dallon got home. He changed into his pajamas, got a bag of chips, a blanket, and jumped onto the couch and under the blanket with his phone in his hand. His parents wouldn't be home until late today. And his sister was out. So he had plenty of time to do what he wanted. He flicked on the T.V and Seinfeld was coming on. His dog, Zero, awoke from the noise and sat up on the couch beside Dallon. But he didn't want to watch the show all that much.

He quickly opened his phone to Twitter, searched up 'Ryan Ross', and carefully began stalking the profile. He was only a week deep but had already seen two posts picturing Ryan and Breezy together, and the deeper he went through the profile, the more he saw, either them taking a casual selfie in bed or them at the beach.

Dallon was heating up real bad, he started hating Ryan even more. He then decided to exit Twitter and visit their Instagram profiles. He found Breezy's page too, but decided to stalk Ryan first. And each picture he saw him with Breezy, fingers intertwined, or kissing her on the cheek, or having a picnic at the park; he became redder with envy.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. This made Dallon jump, and Zero leaped off and bolted down the hall and into the room, and he accidentally double-tapped Ryan's photo from 5 weeks ago. He quickly un-liked it.

_Shit! Shitshitshit oh my god ohmygod what do I do?!_

He bolted to see who was the door, and he opened it to see Kenny.

"Hi Dallon, I came over because I'm home alone today, plus I'm paranoid that someone's gonna break in or somethi- Wait, why are you sweating?"

Before Kenny could open his mouth again, Dallon pulled him inside and frantically ran around his house. He tossed another blanket for Kenny on the couch, then sped to the kitchen to put a packet of popcorn in the microwave, and finally ran back to the living room and jumped back on his couch. His face was pale and his eyes were wide open, and his hair was a mess. All while Kenny seated himself on the other couch.

"Dallo-"

"I accidentally liked Ryan's Instagram picture from like 50 thousand weeks ago, and I don't know what to do and he's gonna KILL ME at school and I'm thinking to just delete my whole Instagram and live in a trash can where I belong and-"

"Dallon, calm down, it's not even a big deal!"

"It absolutely is! What if-"

"Did you un-like it yet?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then, there's nothing to worry about, he probably didn't even get the notification. Just calm down, take a deep breath."

Dallon sighed. Like a big, forced sigh. And all was silent for a few seconds. It felt like the world had stopped, Dallon wanted it to stay that way for a few minutes. But the sound of the microwave beeping was heard and the smell of buttery popcorn filled the air.

Kenny didn't know that Dallon had a huge crush on Breezy, mainly because he wasn't paying attention to what Brendon and Dallon were talking about at lunch for half the time. But Kenny thought Breezy was very pretty too.

Dallon and Kenny didn't do anything the whole day. They just sat in the living room, ate snacks, and watched Netflix. They also face timed Brendon, but that was short lived because he had to go to some family house party. At around 9:00, Kenny said his goodbyes and headed home, he lived close, so he could just walk.

Dallon walked around the house to shut off all the lights and lock all the doors and windows, then he cleaned up the living room, washed the few dishes he and Kenny used, and then went to sleep.

He had a dream about Breezy and him, together. Ryan was out of the picture.


	2. Your Loss, Ryan Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update. Please tell me if you want me to continue this or not.

Dallon woke from his alarm clock with a groan at 7:30, and while getting ready, he contemplated on how he was gonna go through the whole school day running on 1 and a half hours of sleep. Why had he only gotten this much sleep? He was stalking Breezy on all sorts of social media until 4 AM, and when he finally put his phone to rest he couldn't fall asleep for another hour because he was too busy thinking about her.

Her. She was all he ever thought about. Ever since the first day of school when he first met her. Well, Dallon wouldn't exactly call that 'meeting', which was why he decided he needed to gather up the courage to go and talk to her during this very week.

It was the usual, walk into school, get mean remarks in the hallway, walk in to first period, stare at Breezy the whole time, go to the next class, figure out you failed your test because you were too busy thinking about Breezy, the daily routine. It was the third week of school, just the third week, and this would go on everyday, like someone kept replaying a recorder.

Dallon was sick to his stomach and tired, so he decided to sleep through second period.

_Nothing too important, I guess._

And then hang with Kenny and Bren during lunch, sticking to the routine. But a few minutes before lunch was about to end, Dallon decided to get to class early to make up for the napping he did last period, he began walking through the hallway that led to his class.

As he was walking, he was unsure of wether he would see Brendon by his locker or not. The guy is pretty unpredictable, and Brendon's locker is in the hall he was gonna pass. Just as he turned the corner...

Oh no. She's here. Her locker is across Brendon's? And there's Brendon standing by his locker too, on his phone, unaware that I just entered his sight. Well I guess I'm just gonna casually walk past and look cool, I guess.

As he was getting closer, he could see all the details of her. What necklace she was wearing, the pictures in her locker, her bracelet, the sunglasses she was wearing. But he was so close now, almost completely passing...

_Now or never, Dall._

He quickly turned on his heel to be face-to-face with the girl that he had a giant crush on, as she was closing her locker.

"Oh, hi there!" She said with a warm smile.

_Oh she is so pretty. Looks how she's styled her hair today, it's so ni-_

"Oh, yeah....uh hi..."

_Don't be nervous! Be cool, be casual!_

He then noticed out the corner of his eye that Brendon was taking small glances every now and then, as he was unloading his skateboard from his backpack and putting the backpack into his locker. Dallon noticed that Bren would be fully capable of observing Dallons movements and listening to whatever he was saying. But he quickly turned his focus back on Breezy.

"I just...I just wanted t-to give a proper introduction, I-I'm Dallon..."

He barely managed to stay on his feet. Brendon heard it all. But he just stood there and had this smirk on his face.

"Yeah it's great to meet you Dallon! I'm Breezy!" She said holding out her hand.

Dallon felt as if he just got struck with lightning.

_The way, the way she- the way her mouth forms my name. She. Is. Gorgeous._

Dallon shuddered out of his little daydream.

"Yeah it's good to meet you too now, too!" He said while shaking her hand with both of his larger hands.

_Wow! That was great, i didn't even stutter or anything while I said that! Wait, what did I say again?_

"Anyway, I gotta head to class now, catch you later, Dallon!"

She then turned around and began walking down the hall, turning left. She must have had geography next, if she's turning that way.

When she was out of sight, Dallon leaned back against the lockers and hyperventilated for a few seconds, before looking around and noticing that Brendon was gone, probably already at his class by now.

_I cant fucking believe it. I finally mustered up the strength to talk to her! What the hell am I gonna do now? Ryan is gonna kill me if he finds out that I have a HUGE crush on his girl._

Not wanting anyone to see him like this, he began walking down the hall to his class as well. Right when he turned the corner, he realized he was right in front of Ryan. Speak of the devil.

"Oh err...hi, Ryan."

"Stay away from my girl, fucktard."

"Oh uh okay." He replied, trying but slightly failing at looking unnerved. Ryan then walked past while pushing Dallon into the wall.

_How the hell did Ryan know I was talking to Breezy? Was he perhaps, listening from the edge of the wall?_

Dallon, now both proud and scared and confused all at the same time, continued his way into class. The rest of the school day was pretty boring and uneventful.

(>•<)

Breezy was in her room under the soft covers of her huge fluffy bed. Ryan was in her room with her too. They were both on their phones, until Ryan's phone died. He walked over to the wall and put it on charge, and then walked back and just sat there on the side of the bed, criss-crossed, facing Breezy. Seeing as she wasn't about to get off her phone, he leaned in and began kissing her neck. Breezy shifted uncomfortably.

"Stop." She said, not even looking up from her phone. She sounded pretty bothered by something. Ryan moved back before looking at her, and she looked up from her phone now.

"What? What is it?"

Breezy just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She had something she needed to get off her chest, she just didn't know how to start it off.

"Breezy?"

"Look Ryan, I'm just tired of how you've been acting lately."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan said while nervously laughing a little. But Breezy didn't answer.

"Like, when we first started going out, you were fine but- but ever since school started I feel like you're just using me to make your image look better." She said it all in one breath. Ryan was caught off-guard by this.

"What are you talking about? Do you want me to change?"

Breezy didn't show any sign that she even heard his questions, she just continued her rant. Her eyes started watering. "But really, you've never done anything that nice for me." She began to cry. "Like buy me flowers, or take me out somewhere nice that isn't free of charge like the beach, or some dumb picnic!" She said, angrier than ever. "And seriously, I don't think you've even said 'I love you' to me before." She was now sobbing. "I'm just a tool, one of the many cogs that build up your dumb reputation and your self-centred and idiotic personality."

"But-"

"No! I don't wanna hear you! Now...get out! Get out of my room! Get out of my house! Get out of my life!" She screamed before burying herself in her pillow.

Ryan did just that. He walked right out, not fighting for her, not doing anything; because he knew that everything she just said...was true. He went in his car with his head down, Breezy could hear his car tires screeching as he pulled out of her drive way and sped down the street.

After uncontrollably sobbing for a few hours, she went on her phone, deleting all the pictures she had with Ryan from her camera roll, all the posts that included him, right before she saw that Ryan had done so too. He also had already deleted the few posts he had that included Breezy.

Breezy then tweeted out: 'Nothing lasts forever' and then tweeted again 'Learn to see the true colours of people'. And then she cried herself to sleep, dreading the long day that was ahead of her tomorrow.

(>•<)

If you couldn't already tell that the pair had broken up from the deleted posts and the depressing tweets, then anyone with eyes could've seen the hate between them at school the next day.

Dallon already knew they'd split, of course, the trio had already texted each other about it in their group chat. Dallon was sad. He was sad that Breezy had to put up with that douche. So he decided not to talk to her at all for today, there was no need to upset her further.

But he couldn't help but feel kind of, relieved that the two weren't seeing each other anymore. Like saying 'good riddance'.

In first period, the only class Dallon has with Breezy, he noticed that Breezy looked angered. She didn't even look at anyone, and she copied her work full of rage. It was probably a bad idea for her to even attend school today.

Ryan on the other hand, was genuinely happy that Breezy was gone from his life. But he wasn't gonna let anyone go near Breezy. He was afraid that she would 'move on' too quick and forget about him in a matter of days. He wanted her to think about what she could've had. And Ryan always got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... A giant tsunami of drama is heading your way in the next chapter.


	3. I Regret This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but thank you for all your lovely comments, they really make me smile.

Kenny was walking out of his second class and into the hall. He met eyes with Andy as he was stomping through people which, made him think about where Ryan was, which led him to think about Breezy. Maybe Kenny should talk to her and maybe try to be her friend, just chat a bit, maybe; and then she might tell him why she broke up with Ryan. As they had broken up just yesterday. It obviously wasn't his business, but then there would be something he could use against Ryan when he would be picking on him in the future.

This was probably a stupid plan. Whatever, it didn't hurt to try, right? He decided he would talk to Breezy after lunch. Little did he know, that both Dallon and Ryan weren't gonna let that happen.

(>•<)

At lunch, Brendon had introduced his friends Spencer and Zack from his history class, so the table was pretty full. The five boys talked about the usual. School, new music, new shows, movies that are coming out, maybe making plans to go somewhere on the weekend. Kenny noticed that Dallon wasn't talking that much. Or looking anywhere either. Brendon noticed it too. He kept trying to include Dallon in conversations. Maybe Dallon just didn't like Zack or something, although Kenny thought they were nice. He also knew that Dallon was pretty shy and it took time for him to open up to new people. But it seemed like something else was on his mind. Kenny stood up.

"Uh guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Ok" and "sure" came the response from Zack and Brendon, considering Spencer was pretty quiet. So Kenny began to walk towards the bathroom, but he didn't actually want to go there. He quickly turned back to the table and, when seeing that no one from there was looking, he turned the corner past the bathroom.

There was Breezy. She was walking with her back facing Kenny to her locker, that was across from Brendon's, Kenny could hear her shoes tapping against the tile floor.

"Heyyyy" he smoothly called out.

She turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice was and just stopped in her tracks. She managed to murmur a small "what" as Kenny walked in front of her.

"I'm Kenny, I was just stopping by to say hi."

Breezy shifted uncomfortably, "Uhm hi, I'm Breezy." She wasn't in the mood to talk, considering she just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 months.

Kenny continued striking up conversation that made Breezy not want to be there more by the second, but meanwhile, at the lunch table back at the cafeteria. Dallon got some salad dressing on his shirt, so he also got up to use the bathroom. He didn't really look forward to seeing Kenny in the bathroom, for he might ask him what's wrong and why he wasn't talking. Right as his hand touched the door on the bathroom, he heard the faint sound of a voice coming from around the corner. He stopped. He slowly approached the edge of the wall as not to make any noise, and he poked his head out to see- what? Kenny?

_What the hell is Kenny doing talking to...-BREEZY!?_

Kenny was standing in front of Breezy, leaning he's arm up on the lockers, making flirtatious conversation and Dallon was NOT accepting it.

He stormed down the hall, ran in between the two, and then shoved Kenny a few feet back.

"What do you think your doing, leave her alone!"

"DALLON, WHAT THE HELL??!!" Kenny shouted, loud enough for Brendon to hear at the lunch table.  
"Guys, wait here!" He said to Zack and Spencer before practically jumping out of his seat and dashing to the hall from where he heard Kenny's scream. He was met with a shocked Breezy, and Dallon pretty much pounding Kenny's face in.

"Dallon! Dallon!"  
Brendon said as he cut in and went behind Dallon, held his arms, and pulled him back away from Kenny.  
"Dallon stop it!" He said again as he began holding his arms tighter while Dallon still attempted viciously to get at Kenny.

Dallon snapped out of it, he suddenly stopped resisting. He just stopped moving. He looked around as if to say 'where the hell am I' Brendon loosened his grip and Dallon shook his arms out of Brendon's reach and back on his sides before looking around to see Kenny, with a black-eye, and Breezy standing there.  
"S-sorry." He said before darting through the halls. Breezy and Kenny were in awe.

(>•<)

Dallon was running aimlessly through the hallway, tears streaming down his face. He had to think of places to hide and fast, before anyone saw him.

_What the hell was I thinking? What's wrong with me?_

He decided to run through the doors that led to the stairwell and then hide in the small space under the stairs. He sat in the corner with his face in his knees and, cried.

_Now she's never gonna like me, no one is gonna like me, I can never see Brendon or Kenny ever again._

He stayed there, all alone, for who knows how long. But it would be bad if someone found him there. Especially if it was someone he didn't want to see, like Kenny, or even Brendon. But they probably weren't even looking for him anyway, they were probably glad that he was gone, and we're getting on with their lives. They didn't care.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Who's there? What if they see me? What do I do? Should I run? Should I stay and pray that they don't see me?_

Dallon got up and ran. He ran out of the stairwell, out of the halls, and out of the school. But in the very little time he was running out the stairwell doors, he saw who was there, the person responsible for the footsteps.  
Even though it was all but a blur, he could tell that it was the new kid, Tyler Joseph.

Tyler was in Dallon's second class, which was math. Pete Wentz and Andy Hurley also had second class with Dallon. It was Tyler's first day, and Dallon could tell he was depressed or had anxiety. It seemed like no one cared about him. And surely, having Andy and Pete in the class made him uncomfortable, especially because he was sitting right beside Pete. Tyler was quiet, but there was something else that happened in that class. Dallon sat across from Tyler. He took a quick look at him as Tyler was writing and saw his sleeve go up a little. Tyler saw that Dallon could see what was under his sleeve, he quickly glared at Dallon with wide eyes and pulled his sleeve back down. Dallon turned his head away. Under his sleeve, were several bloody cuts and scars. Dallon couldn't help but feel bad. This was why he was so silent during lunch. He was too busy worrying over Tyler.

(>•<)

Dallon, now safe in his room. Was contemplating wether he should go to school tomorrow or not.

_Of course not! Is that even a question!_

If he goes, he won't have anyone to talk to because his friends all hate him, and then everyone will make fun of him for being a loner. And especially, Breezy will hate him. Well, maybe Tyler would talk to him. No, he probably doesn't even like him, he probably thinks Dallon is weird.

His phone lit up and beeped. Dallon picked it up with shaky hands and read **'iMessage Brendon: Dallon where are you'.**  
Dallon wasn't gonna check it. Or reply to it. As much as he wanted to.

**Brendon: Dallon?**

_Nope. Not replying. Not doing it. Not even gonna open it._

**Brendon: Dall please, we're worried**

Dallon quickly opened up the messages and typed **'we?'** And sent it, all within the blink of an eye

**Brendon: me and Kenny, where are you???**

**Dallon: Nowhere. Now leave me alone**

And then Dallon shut down his phone so he wouldn't have to put up with any more messages. Maybe Brendon and Kenny didn't hate him. No, Brendon was probably lying. Kenny hates him. Everyone hates him. Even Tyler Joseph, the guy who cuts, probably hates him. Dallon cried himself to sleep, and woke up feeling no better.

He woke up to the sound of Zero barking, and then realized he had slept in. He went downstairs and into the kitchen and poured himself cereal. He ate it crunchy while checking his Twitter. Neither Breezy, Brendon, nor Kenny tweeted anything. They probably didn't have anything to say. He looked out the window and saw a beautiful day. But his terrible state gave him a dark cloud above his head.

He checked the time '1:34 PM' that meant school wasn't out yet.

Maybe I should go outside, take a walk, clear my mind. I won't have to worry about seeing anyone from school.

Dallon finished up his breakfast and went up to his room. He came back down all nice and dressed.  
"Zero! Come on girl we're going for a walk!"  
He called to his dog while grabbing a leash with one of his hands, and opening the door with his other.  
The medium-sized dog ran down the stairs and excitedly jumped around Dallon.

(>•<)

A few minutes later, Dallon was already 2 blocks away from his house. The fresh air was amazing, and the breeze hitting softly against his face and running through his hair felt refreshing. He finally got his mind off of things.

He walked down the Main Street and hoped not to see any familiar faces. He went into a small coffee shop and grabbed himself a latte. He even got Zero some water, it was getting hot. And he sat on a bench in a park and drank his latte.

It felt so good, looking around at all the people out in the sun, finally getting his mind off of what his friends think of him. And her.

He checked the time, it was 2:43. Meaning school was out.  
"We should get back now, huh Zero?"  
Dallon said to his dog, who was sitting on the grass next to the bench. Zero barked in response.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Dallon said as he got up from the bench and threw away the cup that used to hold his drink in a nearby trash can.

He was walking down a particularly empty neighbourhood. The houses were quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were some birds chirping in the trees. Suddenly, someone came into view. But he didn't even notice Dallon, he was looking down at his phone. As he came closer, Dallon realized that this was a familiar face, and one that he was really hoping not to see, like this guy was up there with Brendon, Kenny, or even Ryan. It was Tyler Joseph.

Tyler had almost passed. Dallon decided to casually walk past and just hope he didn't see him. But Dallon tripped on his own feet from the nervousness like the clumsy idiot that he is and bumped straight into Tyler. He looked up from his phone "Sorry." He said. He did a double-take. "Wait, Dallon?" He said when he finally realized.

Tyler knew that this was Dallon. They talked a little in class. It was, well, little. It didn't grow any larger than 'hi I'm Dallon' and 'nice to meet you'

Dallon hesitantly stepped forward. "Uh, hi." He said with a nervous smile and a hand behind his head. His other hand tightly grasped Zero's leash.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Tyler asked.

"Uh there was-a thing, between-my friends and-that happened and I-I just thought that- maybe I shouldn't go and-..." Dallon trailed off. He sniffled.

"It's okay, I know what happened between your friend." Tyler explained.

This caught Dallon off-guard. He lowered his long arm down from his head and to his side. "You do?" He asked.

"Well, a uhh... A few people were talking about it, I actually-don't know how it got around."

"What! Who?"

"Well, I heard it from the two guys in our Math class. They were with some other guy, I think- Ryan Ross, was it? And then I heard it from some other people, I don't know." Tyler stopped there awkwardly. But Dallon was well in shock.

"Oh... Oh no." Was all Dallon could manage as he sadly looked down.

_What do I do now? Ryan knows, the whole school knows! I am one big mess._

"Hey, it'll be okay. You should go back to your friends, they seemed really worried about you, and they care about you. I'm sure they'll forgive you. After all, they're-your-friends." Tyler said when he saw how sad Dallon looked.

Dallon was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that he was looking down at Tyler's arm.

Tyler's arm.

The one with the cuts. And Dallon had been staring at it without realizing this whole time. He jerked his head up. And looked Tyler in the eye. Tyler awkwardly held his arm.

"It'll be okay."  
Dallon repeated.

The moment was interrupted when Zero started barking. Dallon tugged the leash. Tyler chuckled "Cute dog." He said with a warm smile.

"I should go now. Thank you, Tyler." Dallon said.

"No, thank you." Tyler replied. And then he turned and started walking away. Dallon just stopped there in the middle of the sidewalk and watched him walk away.

_This is all so silly. Tyler is right, I have to go back to them._

So Dallon walked to a small gift shop and bought a few things. He brought a big red rose, a small chocolate bar, Aero, Kenny's favourite. And then he stopped by the skate shop, and bought a pack of shark wheels, he knew Brendon liked to challenge himself. And then he went home and waited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a little late bc I'm gonna be in a plane for like 21 hours, but at least I'll get time to pre-write chapter 5 and 6! See ya then :D


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violenece. This and the next chapters are super long. Very intense. Enjoy ._.

Dallon was right outside the school. He was too scared to walk in just yet, but then he thought about the gifts he had safely stored in his backpack that he was saving for his friends. He gulped and walked through the large doors.

There were many students by their lockers or walking through the hall, most of them stared at Dallon. And that reminded him of his actions. Terrified that something bad would happen, he fast-walked with his head slightly lowered and his back a little hunched past all the people that were quietly judging him.

As he continued to walk speedily, he saw Ryan and his guys leaning against the wall through the corner of his eye.

"Don't go near Weekes, he might punch you."  
Ryan said quite loudly and with a smirk, and that gained him some laughs among the people that were in the hall.

Dallon just walked faster, he didn't want to think about what had happened. But just as usual, he couldn't help it.

_These gifts won't buy me back me friends, they probably still hate me, and they always will._

He turned the corner and began walking another hall, and more people were staring, more than before. Dallon began running. He ran straight through the hall and the next one, and the next one.

As much as he wanted to just run straight out of the school and never come back, he knew he had to go back to his friends. Even if they hated him, he had to try and get them back. He just had to try.

As soon as he saw Brendon and Kenny standing by his locker, his back straightened and his head rose up. There they were, his friends, they were waiting for him with smiles on their faces. Maybe they didn't hate Dallon. Maybe.

Dallon walked up to the two. He hesitated before he spoke.

"Listen guys, I'm so sor-"

He was interrupted when both Brendon and Kenny squeezed him in a giant bear hug. It was comforting and one of the warmest, most sincere of hugs that Dallon had ever received.

"It's okay, we forgive you." Brendon said as he and Kenny freed Dallon from the hug.

"You just made a mistake." Kenny said with a smile as he looked up at the taller boy.

Dallon smiled. "I uh, got you guys some...things." He said as he reached into his backpack, and pulled out the chocolate and the pack of skateboard wheels. Then he handed them their gifts.

"Whoa, Dallon! You really didn't need to!" Brendon said as he inspected the wheels and fiddled with them. Kenny clutched the chocolate bar. "Thank you." He said to Dallon before giving him another small hug.

The boys made some small talk and people stared as they walked past but, Dallon didn't care about them. He was happy with his friends. The bell rang, and the trio split and headed to their classes.

Dallon tried not to look at Breezy in English class. Although he had that rose he wanted to give her. But he wanted to give it to her at the right time and place. So when the bell rang again, he quickly shuffled out and headed to his second class.

As Dallon was sitting in class, he noticed that Andy and Pete were staring at him. He didn't think of it as much, but the thought came to mind that Ryan has also been staring at him even more than usual. Dallon looked over to Tyler and smiled. Tyler saw and then smiled back. Dallon didn't know what to call today, so far. Is it a good day or a bad day?

_I think I can settle for a 'relatively well day', because today is not a bad day._

The bell rang again and Dallon walked to the cafeteria with a nice big smile on his face. Today was not a bad day. When he got to the table, he sat on an empty chair next to Kenny. Brendon, Spencer, and Zack were also already at the table. They all talked and had fun and ate their food. Today was not a bad day. And when lunch was over, Dallon planned to apologize to Breezy and present her the rose.

So he took the rose out of his backpack and held it behind his back. He walked through the hall where her locker was and, there she was, unloading her books from her locker. Brendon was there too, again. Dallon approached her.

"Hi, Breezy"

She turned her head towards him and stared wide-eyed, not sure how to respond. Dallon held tight to the rose he hid behind his back.

"I just wanted to say that I'm, really sorry and- whatever I did I- I didn't mean it."

He then revealed the beautiful red rose. Breezy was flattered.

"Dallon, it's okay, I forgive you." She said with a smile.

Brendon witnessed this all and it made him happy as well. But his face turned sour after he saw Ryan, Pete, and Andy as they angrily stomped into view.

The three boys walked right up to Breezy as she was taking the rose from Dallon's hand. Andy pushed himself in between the pair and grabbed Dallon by the collar, and then slammed him into the lockers. Breezy gasped, frightened; but Pete grabbed her arms from behind and held her back as Andy punched Dallon in the jaw, hard. Ryan stood there and watched as all of this happened.

Brendon jumped Ryan, tackling him, causing both the boys to land on the floor. Breezy screamed and Kenny, who was walking by, heard. He hurriedly ran up to Andy without thinking and kicked his leg with all his might.

"Ow!" Andy shrieked, and Dallon somehow managed to slip away from the small space between Andy's fist and the wall of lockers while he was distracted.

Meanwhile, Brendon and Ryan had both stood up, but Ryan pushed Brendon down on the floor and kicked him in the side, right around  his rib cage. Brendon screamed in agony as Ryan didn't stop kicking Brendon around same spot over, and over, and over again. Breezy continued screaming and tried to pull away from Pete, but Pete was too strong for her.

Dallon wanted to save Brendon, but he couldn't. And Kenny couldn't get away from Andy. As Andy now had Kenny's shirt in his fist. Brendon screamed again, Ryan still did not stop kicking him in the same spot, over and over again. Dallon didn't know what to do.

"Brendon!"

"Dallon, run!" Kenny screamed as he saw that Pete had let go of Breezy, throwing her on the floor, and began stomping towards Dallon.

Dallon ran when he noticed Pete. And Pete followed. Dallon just hoped that he was faster than Pete. He could hear Pete's heavy footsteps as he bolted down the hall.

(>•<)

Andy and Ryan both knew Pete wasn't very fast, so he wasn't about to catch Dallon anytime soon. Andy let go of Kenny and followed after Pete. Breezy was still on the floor, and Ryan was **still** kicking Brendon in the same spot, over and over again. But after seeing Andy had gone, he stopped kicking and followed behind Andy. Leaving Breezy panting as she helped herself up, Brendon trying not to vomit or pass out then and there, and Kenny barely on his feet.

(>•<)

Dallon sprinted as soon as he heard more heavy footsteps following behind him. He turned his head for not even a full second to see that Andy and Ryan were also following a few feet behind him. And all three had angry, hostile, looks plastered on their faces. Dallon tried not to trip over his own feet as that wouldn't be very good for his sake. He turned the corner and ran through the stairwell doors.

Ryan was running ahead of the other two boys, all three turned the corner and saw the doors leading to the stairwell about to close. The three boys ran into the stairwell, stopped, and looked around.

"Oh Weekes! Where are you?" Ryan said in a singsong voice.

They could hear footsteps climbing up the stairs, Ryan looked up and saw a hand on the railing, and then didn't hesitate to dash up the stairs. Whoever was up on the stairs began running as soon as they heard the heavy footsteps behind them, and recognized Ryan Ross' voice.

Yes, the person on the stairs was not Dallon. Dallon was hiding in the small, dark space under the stairs, praying that the boys wouldn't find him. He felt a wave of relief when he heard the footsteps go up the stairs. He looked around, wanting to make sure it was completely safe before running out the stairwell.

But he saw that someone else was under the stairs across from him. Dallon was in the same position he was in when he was under the stairs last, sitting down with his knees bent up to his face and his arms around himself, hands clutching his leg right below his knee. And this person was standing by the wall. Whoever was there shifted a little and let some light shed on their face.

Dallon looked up and then realized that this, was Daniel Pawlovich, hood over his head and cigarette in his mouth, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60+ hits! Thank you for being so patient with me and this piece of trash fic :D


	5. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence. Drummer v.s Drummer and of course, more drama, I am trash. Enjoy.

Seeing that Dan Pawlovich was in a tight space with you and you were stuck there was enough to scare anyone. The guy was barely ever seen in school, and if he was, he was at the smoking pit. He was high most of the time as well. He might even be worse than Ryan, but there's no way to actually prove that considering no one knew much about him.

Dallon was having all sorts of crazy thoughts as soon as he recognized the face.

_What if he exposes my hiding place? What if he beats me up right here? What if he beats me up with Ryan? What if he beats me up, and then kidnaps and sells me for weed? What if?_

Dallon's own thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps slowly coming back down the stairs. But it was strange, only one person could be heard walking, and not all three from the boys who charged up the stairs.

(>•<)

Ryan was running up the stairs, full speed ahead, with Pete at his heels. And Andy was a bit behind.

When Andy was halfway up the stairs, he realized, what if he's hiding under the stairs? Its a pretty popular spot to hide when your helpless and alone. So he turned back around and slowly walked down, not wanting to waste any more of his breath running.

Meanwhile, Ryan was inches away from this mystery person, he didn't think to realize that this person was in fact **not** Dallon. He grabbed the poor guy from behind and then pinned him against the wall.

"Please! Don't hurt me, I'll do anything!"

Ryan's face was full of anger, but it quickly dropped into a frown after realizing that this was in fact, not Dallon. It was Patrick Stump, the smart, wimpy, dork that had a fair amount of friends for someone like him.

Ryan let go of Patrick, still frowning. Where the hell did Dallon go?

(>•<)

Andy was walking down the steps to check in the small dark space under all the stairs, and Dallon had never been more scared in his entire life. He wanted to run out of the stairwell and then just disappear, but what if Dan stops him? Dallon needed help. Too bad his friends were all broken and beat up.

 _This is all my fault_.

The footsteps were coming closer, and closer, and closer, until they were so close that Dallon could feel them above him. He didn't know what to do, so he just prayed to God that he got through today in one piece.

Andy was just about to look under the stairs. He had his arm on the side of the steps and was about to duck his head down to check in the little dark space.

_This is it. But whatever I get, I deserve it._

But Dan walked out, hood over his head, cigarette in his mouth, as usual. His hood was down so low over his face that you could just barely see his eyes. He stepped in front of Andy with a blank face.

Andy just stopped he hadn't seen Dan in, well, quite a while. Dallon had no idea whatsoever on what was going on.

_Is Dan...helping me?_

Andy wanted Dan out of his way, and fast.

"Hey Pawlovich, shouldn't you be chomping down someone's foot long by now?"

"Hey Hurley, don't you have a dick to suck somewhere right about now?"  
Dan responded quickly, and even through the shadow from his hood, you could clearly see his sharp smirk from miles away.

Andy, got pissed by this, because he questions his sexuality almost every day, and he really didn't want to deal with Dan.

"Just fuck off."  
Andy said while shoving Dan back a step by pushing both his hands on Dan's large chest.

Dan's smirk fell into a frown. And without hesitation, he used both of his much larger hands to push Andy back way harder and further than expected. So hard that his back hit the wall with a thud.

Andy took some time to get off the wall, collect himself, and look intimidating by cracking his knuckles and his neck. Dan was asking for a fight, and he was gonna get one.

But Dallon saw the chance, and he took it, he didn't wait a second more and just bolted straight out the small dark corner, the stairwell, and continued racing through the hallways.

Andy saw Dallon as nothing but a blur. But it was enough to make him stop in his tracks and make his jaw drop.

Dan smiled a smile that would be better described as a grimace.

(>•<)

Patrick was looking down at this the whole time from the top of the stairs; after Ryan and Pete ran down to where Andy was, he quickly ran up the rest of the stairs, went through the doors and ran into the biology classroom, he knew it had windows that faced the front side of the school. Class hadn't started yet, so there was no teacher. Just a few confused students that were early to class. One of those students being, Tyler.

(>•<)

Dallon dashed through the whole school, not knowing where to go. He had been running a lot, and was way out of breath. So he stopped by the water fountain.

He leaned his head down and pressed the button, and gulped down as much water as he possibly could. Until he heard the footsteps.

They sounded huge, like an elephant was responsible for them, and they were loud too, and were coming fast like lightning.

But Dallon was faster.

Pete, who was now in the lead, saw a tiny glimpse of him as he turned the corner, water fountain still dripping.

Dallon wiped the water from his mouth on his sleeve and sprinted, turning left and right, he had to lose them.

He then ran straight out the school main entrance doors. Stopped and took a breath, he had finally lost them! He looked around, and then saw Breezy, Kenny, Brendon, and some other girl - Sarah, it was,-all on a bench.

Brendon was lying down on the seat part of the bench with his hands over his stomach. Kenny sat at his feet, Breezy sat at his head and was massaging his shoulders, and Sarah was on top of the bench. While Kenny tried to lift Brendon's shirt to see how badly he was hurt, Breezy was instructing Brendon to breathe, and Sarah was dialling a number.

Dallon quickly ran over to them.

"Brendon, oh my god!"

Dallon yelled after Kenny finally got Brendon to let him lift his shirt, revealing a giant, purple bruise that covered almost half of Brendon's whole torso. Brendon groaned loudly.

"I'm calling a doctor." Sarah said.

"No no, don't." Brendon said through heavy breathing, coughs, and gasps for air. "It'll just- get me in more trouble with- my parents when they figure out I- got in a fight."

Breezy shushed Brendon and made him continue to relax, loosen his muscles, breathe in and out.

Dallon was on the verge of tears.  
"This is all my fault...Brendon I, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Pete, Ryan, and Andy busted through the main doors. Everyone turned to look.

They spotted Dallon. And began running towards him. Dallon, wide eyed, darted past the bench, off the grass and onto the road.

It'll be dangerous to run on the road like this.

Dallon was actually worried for the three boys that were chasing him, for he had already crossed the wide road and was going to run into the trees across from the school. Well, just because they had been chasing after him, and will probably, no, most definitely will tear him to shreds, didn't mean Dallon wants them to get hit by a car.

Dallon dashed into the forest of tall trees and dodged large branches, logs, and roots that jutted out of the dirt. He couldn't keep running.

Dallon had an idea.

(>•<)

Patrick watched out the window as Dallon disappeared into the tree line. With Ryan, Pete, and Andy following shortly after.

Some other confused students were also watching out the window, they were curious as to what Patrick was looking for when he first barged into the classroom.

Patrick backed away from the window.

"Was that, Dallon Weekes?"  
Tyler said very quietly, so that only Patrick could hear. Patrick slowly nodded before heading out the classroom.

A boy who was also looking out the window recognized Dallon as well. This boy was Joshua Dun.

"Pshh, it's Weekes. Did you hear about what he did to his 'friend' the other day?" Josh said aloud, he even raised his hands and lifted two fingers on each one to create the quote-on-quote when he said 'friend'

Some other students nodded in response.

"He deserves whatever Ross gives him." Josh added on.

This angered Tyler.

"Hey!" He said aloud, too loud, in fact. All eyes turned to Tyler. He hadn't raised his voice like that since his first day. And only a few people in the class actually even heard his voice. So you could say they were pretty surprised by this.

"Don't you dare say that, Dallon did nothing wrong. And I bet he's a better friend than you ever will be." He said, much quieter. But he kept the sour look on his face to show that he didn't like it when people talked about his friends that way, and he wasn't gonna let his shyness get in the way of defending them.

Josh had nothing to say.


	6. Snakes on a Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the chapter name is literal there are actual snakes here so if you're like Kenny then this may freak you out, and here's another super long chapter bc I haven't uploaded in so damn long I h8 myself.

Ryan and his boys stopped in the middle of the woods, if he was running, they should've been able to hear his footsteps, but they couldn't. Ryan looked around, he couldn't see him. Pete looked through bushes to see if he was hiding, again, nothing. Andy tried looking in the dirt for footprints.

But Dallon wasn't anywhere on the ground, or even near the ground. He was way high up in a tree; shaking but still trying to be silent. The tree was so tall it must've looked impossible to climb, but Dallon practically ran up it with the speed he was going through the woods at.

Ryan looked up.

"Hey Weekes! Yeah I see you up there!"

This got the attention of the other two bigger boys. And they all stood at the trunk of the tree and looked up, waiting for movement. Ryan took a step back and could see him sitting on a branch through all the leaves.

"Just because you aren't moving doesn't mean we can't see you!" Ryan called again, not sure where he was going with this.

But that wasn't why Dallon wasn't moving. As he hid in the tree, a long, black, snake slithered onto his arm. Dallon wasn't scared, he just didn't want the snake to bite him, or choke him, or something; so he didn't move.

But why would it bite or choke? This was a garden snake, not a Kobra, or a Boa of some sort.

Dallon got another idea.

He glanced down to see where exactly the boys were standing, grabbed the snakes head with one hand, and then right above the tail with his other hand, then lifted and whipped the black snake right down. It might just make them angrier, but it was enough to create a distraction, as nothing was more terrifying than a flying snake.

"AAAAAAAGHH!!!!"

Breezy, Kenny, Sarah, and Brendon heard this scream. Kenny hoped Dallon was okay, but was quite confused considering that scream did not belong to Dallon.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Andy yelled, as he danced frantically in hopes of shaking the snake off, which had wrapped itself around his arm and rested its head on his neck. Pete tried pulling it off, and Ryan just stood there for a second, not wanting to even go near the snake.

All three boys could be seen running out of the trees and back towards the school, one of them having a black snake wrapped around them.

Andy ran past the bench with everyone on, even Brendon lifted his head to see the action.

Pete eventually got hold of the snake and pried it off Andy, he threw it behind himself, which then led to Ryan picking it back up and throwing it into the road. Then the boys ran back into the school.

Everyone at the table was wide-eyed, some of them had their jaws dropped, but they were all speechless.

Shortly after, Dallon walked out of the trees, he limped back to the bench.

"What...happened?"   
Sarah asked.

"I hid in a tree, and then I threw a snake on them. Not much I know, but I also tried jumping down the tree and didn't land very good."   
Dallon said while panting.

Kenny had nothing to say, as he was petrified by snakes. The very thought of them being wrapped up all around him, unable to get off, was enough to get him all worked up. Breezy was still trying to keep Brendon calm.

"Boys, you have to get Brendon to a hospital now; I don't care what he says, I'm more than sure he has a broken rib."

Dallon nodded, then looked around and saw Frank Iero, who was a senior, Dallon had never really talked to him, but Brendon said that they were cool. Dallon had never really talked to Frank, but he still walked up to him. Frank was leaning against the brick wall on his phone, he looked up, surprised to see Dallon.

"It's Brendon, he got hurt, bad. We need a ride."

Frank gave a small "sure" and then hopped right in his car. Kenny and Dallon both lifted Brendon and laid him down in the backseat. Kenny sat by Brendon and Dallon jumped in beside Frank as he cranked the key and started up the car.

They drove to the hospital as Kenny explained what happened, much to Dallon's guilt.

(>•<)

Brendon, now in a hospital bed, was having an X-Ray. Kenny and Dallon waited outside the room, and Kenny was on the phone with Brendon's dad.

When his dad got there, Dallon explained that it was all his fault that Brendon was hurt or even got in a fight in the first place, and that he was so very sorry. The doctor then came out with the results and yes, Brendon had a broken rib. He would need time to recover and he would need to stay a few nights in the hospital before he could even walk again.

Mr. Urie told the two boys to head on home, and said that he would take care of Brendon from here. Kenny had left the hospital and had already began walking home. But it was gonna take more than that to get Dallon to leave.

Dallon said he was going to stay right by Brendon's side, because this was all his fault. But Brendon's father insisted he left. So he finally did, he wasn't about to argue with a Urie that would just be a waste of time; he walked home with his head down. And then it began raining, just great.

I deserve getting soaked in the rain. Hell, It should've been me...not Brendon.

When he got home, his mom scolded him for being all wet, but his sister Elle was more concerned as to why he looked so down.

"It's nothing."   
Dallon whispered as he headed up the stairs, changed out of his clothes, and went back down to the kitchen to greet his family at the lunch table. His dad was looking in the newspaper and eating his sandwich. His mom was sitting at the table and putting some condiments in her sandwich. And Elle had just seated herself in front of her salad, as she was refilling the dog's bowl.

"What happened Dallon?"   
Elle asked again.

Dallon looked up to see everyone staring at him waiting for an answer. He sighed, then explained the long story.

His mom said it would be okay. But Dallon had his head in his hands and had only taken 2 bites from his sandwich. He then got up and walked back up to his bedroom.

He couldn't even go outside and take a walk to clear his mind, the rain had started pouring even harder. So he took a nap, although it took him a while to fall asleep.

(>•<)

Breezy was in her basement on a bean bag, deep in thought. She had to do something, something to make Ryan leave her alone, but what?

She suddenly got up, threw on a raincoat, grabbed an umbrella, then proceeded to walk down the street. She stomped all the way to Ryan's house. Which wasn't far, only 2 blocks away.

The door was unlocked, as usual. Ryan never locks his door, and his parents are never home because they work two jobs, meaning he blew thousands all on weed.

She barged into the big house. Ryan was sitting there, blunt at his lips. But he wasn't high yet.

He stood up and stumbled towards Breezy meeting her halfway through the living room.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" He said with an all-knowing smile, or so he thought.

Breezy kept a sharp, serious face.   
"If you come near me or any of my friends EVER again, you are going to wish you never met me, mark my words."

Ryan looked surprised at how stern she was.  
"Whatever you say, baby."

Breezy backhanded him at the nickname, hard. She was not going to put up with him any longer, he acted as if they never even broke up. Ryan was shocked.  
"Don't you dare call me that. I swear, if you or any of your little friends dare lay a finger on me..."  
She trailed off.

Ryan had nothing more to say, neither did Breezy so she walked straight out the door, intending on never walking through it again.

But he didn't mind not going near Breezy, he had gotten the revenge he wanted; and even more, actually. He thought about watching those little nerds suffering while he sat himself back down and put the weed back at his lips. It made him feel dominant.

(>•<)

Dallon was awake in his bedroom, on his phone being miserable. He looked out the window and saw the pretty sunset starting to form, shades of pink and purple merging to create the night. His phone beeped.

He picked it up and saw the notification. A text from Breezy, how did she get his number? She must've asked Kenny or something. Dallon shook off the thought and opened the message.

**Breezy: I went to Ryan's house and told him to stay away, I even slapped him for good measure.**

**Dallon: you did what?**

**Breezy: yeah I know, it was crazy. I'm just so sorry for everything he's done.**

**Dallon: don't be sorry, it's all my fault anyways**

**Breezy: hey, no it isn't. you didn't do anything wrong.**

Dallon didn't know what to reply to that, he was started to get nervous.

**Dallon: thanks. And how did you even get my number?**

**Breezy: dw about it, I have my ways :p**

Dallon sent back a silly emoji and Breezy left it on read. Dallon was actually relieved because he was starting to sweat, but also kinda sad.

He called Kenny later and told him everything, they talked for a while and Kenny explained that yes, Breezy asked for Dallons' number.

Dallon fell asleep an hour later while doing homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS MY BRAIN IS EXPLODING k see ya then


	7. Just Ask Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive?? Yeah the reason I've been gone for like 5+ months is super long but I'm here now and that's all that matters. I also have a chapter for youuu

Monday morning, Dallon was sitting in his first period class, English. Mr. Green wouldn't shut up about how great his cat is, and Breezy was beside him blowing on her nails and shaking her hand to dry her nail polish. He didn't really know anyone else in the class, but he didn't really care. She screwed on the lid of her dark purple nail polish and threw the little bottle in her backpack. Dallon fished his phone out of his pocket and began texting Breezy.

**Dallon: Did u just... do your nails rn**

**Breezy: um yes**

**Breezy: I'm bored**

**Dallon: same**

**Breezy: want me to do your nails?**

**Dallon: ...no**

**Breezy: Does Mr. Green know how to teach**  

**Dallon: no**

**Dallon: I hate Mondays**

**Dallon: how was your weekend**

**Breezy: Good I guess. Just sat at home and watched Netflix idk**

**Dallon: cool**

**Breezy: How is Brendon? And when will they let him out**

**Dallon: Better, still in the hospital but they'll let him out sometime so he can go back home or something idk**

**Breezy: cool, doesn't it take like months to recover from a broken rib**

**Dallon: yes**

**Dallon: im gonna go pay him a visit after school wanna join**

**Breezy: 'pay him a visit' u are u so proper**

**Dallon: are you coming or nah**

**Breezy: nah I have to go somewhere**

**Dallon: kk**

And then Dallon closed and pocketed his phone, Breezy following shortly after. The rest of English class was, you guessed it, uneventful. Minus the fact that Dallon discreetly stared at Breezy while she did her makeup beside him.

(>•<)

As soon as Dallon walked into his second period class, Math, he caught sight of Andy Hurley and Pete Wentz glaring at him. He took his seat in front of them. Turned his back to say hi to Tyler, and then got out his books. He felt Andy and Pete's eyes burning into the back of his head. Knowing they're still mad about the incident with the snake on Friday.

The teacher, Ms. Lane, walked in the class and started. "Alright class, today we're gonna get into pairs and start working on our project, I'll explain what the project is after I assign your partners."

There was a series of groans that came from the students when they heard they were having assigned partners. Ms. Lane picked up a notebook and started reading off the names.

"Alex and Ashley, Hayley and Jack, Melanie and Dallon..."

_Shit. Just my luck to be paired with that psycho._

Dallon looked to the other side of the class where Melanie sat, he saw her turn her head to him and give him a large, tooth-gapped smile.

"...And Pete and Tyler. That's all, now move your chairs or whatever beside each other and I'll tell you what to do. Ms. Lane finished off and then sat in her large desk.

The sound of chairs scraping the tile floor, papers flying, and kids shuffling and chattering filled the classroom as everyone got to their partners.

Dallon turned to Tyler behind him and he was noticeably shaking. The discomfort on his face was clear as day as he looked over at Pete, the latter wasn't even paying attention and was on his phone.

Before anything terrible happened, Dallon got up and went to the teacher in her desk.

"Umm, Miss?"

The teacher looked up from the papers she was sorting. "Is there a problem, Dallon?"

"Yeah um, I noticed that Tyler isn't really comfortable with who you paired him with, maybe me and Tyler could...work together on this one?"

Ms. Lane looked up at him questioningly, and then spoke. "Ok, fine. But only for Tyler."

She looked away from Dallon and said to the class. "Change of plans everyone, Melanie will be working with Pete and Tyler with Dallon, carry on."

Dallon scurried back to his desk and turned to Tyler. The boy who was just curling in on himself now felt a wave of relief.

"Thank you."

It was almost inaudible, but Dallon heard it.

"No problem, now lets start on this project."

(>•<)

Dallon walked through the white halls, watching as doctors and nurses passed by and avoiding awkward eye contact. He finally made a stop at the front of a door marked "211". He knocks.

"Come in." A hoarse voice replies.

The tall boy lets himself in and meets the eyes of Brendon, who is sitting up in his hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown and a plastic bracelet on his wrist to match.His brown eyes lit up at the sight of the black haired boy.

"Dall! You never said you were coming!"

"Didn't I?" Dallon chuckles as he takes a seat in a plastic chair and scoots it closer to Brendon. "I bought you something." Dallon says as he pulls out a little bag and hands it to Brendon. He moves the covers from his shoulders and drops them down to his waist as he rummages inside the plastic bag. He gasps.

In it he finds a large assortment of chocolates, all of Brendon's favourites.

"Thank you so so so so much!" He leans up to pull Dallon into a bone-crushing hug.

"It was no problem." Dallon says when Brendon lets him go and he catches his breath.

They spend the time talking about school, Dallon informing Brendon on what's been happening in each of their friends lives.

"Oh! Breezy was wondering when they're gonna let you out." Dallon remembers.

"Breezy, huh?" Brendon ignores the question. "Come on Dallon, just ask her out already."

Dallon hesitates. "I-I-I can't do that Brendon, we're friends! Besides, she probably isn't even over Ryan, so even if I do ask her she'll probably just reject me. Don't you see my dilemma? I'm thinking we can just stay friends for now..." Dallon rambles on, but Brendon has stopped listening.

Brendon clicks his tongue. "Dallon, none of that is gonna matter when you just ask her. So just do it!"

Dallon giggled. "Ok Shia Labeouf. I'll do it, whatever." "Good." Brendon replied with a tight-lipped smile. "Kenny also tells me that you've been all buddy-buddy with the new weird kid, Tyler Joseph or something."

"Hey!" Dallon cuts in. "He's not weird, he's my friend. He's super nice and shy, and if no one else is gonna be his friend; then I should!"

"Ok, geez sorry. Maybe you should introduce me sometime."

"Sure. Again, when are you getting out of here?"

"Thursday afternoon. You should come visit me."

"Don't worry, I will."

(>•<)

The next day, Kenny, Spencer, Zack, and Dallon went and sat at their table, only this time. Dallon brought Tyler along.

"Hey guys, this is Tyler." He said as he sat down. "Tyler, these guys here are Spencer, Kenny, and Zack.

They all started chatting excitedly, and then Kenny pulled out his phone.

**Kenny: Yo**

**Brendon: what**

**Kenny: Dallon is being a little shithead and he won't frikin ask Breezy out**

**Brendon: tell that little shithead to go ask her rn**

**Kenny: what do you think I'm tryna do rn**

**Dallon: You guys are idiots**

**Kenny: woah wtf I thought this was my private chat with Bren**

**Kenny: not the group chat**

**Dallon: well**

**Brendon: ask Breezy out fucker**

**Kenny: yeah that's what I was saying**

**Dallon: you know I'm sitting right across u**

**Kenny: mhm**

**Brendon: idc you better ask her**

**Dallon: nah**

**Dallon: Tyler is sitting beside me stop being weird**

**Kenny: it's time to STOP running** **away from your problems**

**Dallon: yeET**

**Brendon: DALLON STFU AND ASK HER OUT**

**Dallon: fine**

Dallon then powered off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Kenny followed suit. Dallon cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention, muttered an "excuse me" and then got up and started walking out the cafeteria.

"Wait, you're doing this _right now?"_

Kenny appeared behind him. Dallon turned to the shorter boy and met his green eyes

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Uhh, ok then."

Kenny then continued to follow Dallon into the hall near the bathrooms where Breezy's locker is, Brendon's locker just across from hers.

Dallon stopped by the wall before entering the hall. He peeked in to see if Breezy was there, and yes, she was. "Ok." Dallon gulped. "You stay here, im goin' in."

And then he walked into the hall.

"Hey, D! What's up?" Breezy cried as she closed her locker.

"Hey um..." Dallon stopped in front of her. He tried to continue, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, maybe that would help with the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah?" Breezy asked sweetly.

"Uuhhhhhhhhh" He seemed to trail on forever. "Would you um, like to-uh- y'know, go out sometime or something?"

There it is. He finally said it. She was probably going to say no anyways. Dallon tried to refrain from being negative, but with his luck, he can't really push those thoughts away. So he looked down at his shoes.

She giggled. "Yes."

Dallon had not expected that. "Oh uh-um-really? Are you?- uh--"

She interrupted his incessant rambling by planting a kiss on his cheek. And then she walked away, giggling, again.

Kenny appeared. "So Dal, how'd it go?" He smirked with an all knowing look. Dallon was dumbfounded. His mouth slightly agape as his hand moved up to his cheek where Breezy had kissed it. His eyes, which were still looking down, moved up to Kenny's slowly.

Kenny laughed. "Wait 'till I tell everyone!" He said while running out the hall. This seemed to snap Dallon out of his trance and he chased after Kenny. "Kenny, no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo comment n shit and tell me if you liked it or not!! (Haha reference) Anyways next chapter will be up soon!!


	8. Dawn of the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone still care about me

Kenny didn't even hesitate to tell the entire table of friends that Dallon asked Breezy out. Even though the taller was chasing Kenny, Dallon didn't get there soon enough to stop him. Dallon stood by awkwardly and blushed like crazy while Kenny blurted out and recreated the whole half-a-minute long scene. (Not to forget the amount of overreaction.)

"Kenny, Ken stop! That's enough." Dallon said, still blushing while Kenny giggled.

"Alright, Alright."

"Sit your ass down Matthew McCounaghey."

A few minutes of chattering away and answering Zack's annoying questions later, Tyler got up off the table and walked away.

"What's with him?" Spencer asked quietly, trying to be polite even though Tyler had already walked out of earshot.

"Dunno. Wait here." Dallon said as he scurried to Tyler.

Tyler was already out the cafeteria and heading into the bathroom in the hall. Dallon was just in time to catch him while the door was closing.

"Hey Ty, what's wrong?" He walked closer to Tyler, who was standing in front of the mirror and holding the edge of the sink with his thin arms. He seemed to be inspecting himself in the mirror.

"Tyler?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me Dallon!" He turned suddenly and ran a hand through his tousled hair, not making eye contact with the taller and just staring at the baby blue tile floor.

"I've tried so hard to get someone to like me, or for me to like them, but whatever I do it just doesn't work!" Tyler cried. He finally looked up at Dallon and realized that he was starting to tear up.

Tyler leaned against the wall beside the sinks across the stalls and slunk down to the floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in them. His arms wrapped around themselves.

"Maybe you're aromantic?" Dallon suggested as he sat down beside Tyler.

"No, it's not that." Tyler said, his voice muffled from hiding his face. He tried to discreetly wipe any tears that escaped from his eyes on his knees.

"Then what?"

"I... I like Josh."

"What was that?" Dallon asked again, Tyler voice was not only quiet, but muffled on top of that.

Tyler turned his head so it was facing Dallon and wasn't hiding in his knees, but his head was still down. "I like Josh!" He screamed, and then burst into tears.

"Josh Dun?"

"No, Josh Peck, of course its Josh Dun you idiot!" Tyler yelled sarcastically, eyes red and face blotched from his tears.

Dallon chuckled at that, and earned an almost inaudible "it's not funny" from Tyler. Who then hid his face back in his knees afterwards.

"Why are you crying? It's not like I'm homophobic." Dallon states, and then Tyler sits up and spread his legs so they faced forwards and took up space on the floor, also being a tripping hazard; not that anyone else was in the bathroom anyways.

"It's not that." Tyler sighed. "Josh is the problem, not me! Well, I guess I'm the problem too but, he's rude! And stupid! I don't wanna like him! Why couldn't I fancy literally anyone else?"

"Well, he can change?" Dallon suggested.

"It doesn't work like that Dallon!" Tyler says as he dramatically flails his arms. "You hope too much."

Dallon shifted so he was sitting on his knees. His tall stature making it look like an awkward position, and he looked down at his lap, not knowing what to say.

But he didn't need to continue, because Joshua William Dun himself, walked out of one of the stalls. The sound of the toilet flushing behind him.

He avoided eye contact with the two boys on the floor next to the sink as he washed his hands. Well, he tried. But as he was walking out he saw Dallon looking up at him in his peripheral vision, and Tyler was looking down at the floor again, tight-lipped.

When he was out the door, he turned back and leaned his ear against the door so he could eavesdrop some more. All he heard was a:

" _Shit_."

(>•<) 

[after school]

**Dallon: Guys don tell anyone**

**Kenny: What**

**Dallon: Don't***

**Brendon: Spill bc I'm bored as fuck in my dumb hospital bed in this dumb hospital room in this dumb hospital**

**Dallon: Tyler likes Josh and we had a huge conversation about it in the bathroom and he got rlly emotional and aPPARENTLY JOSH WAS IN THE STALL AND HE JUST WALKED OUT AND HE PROBABLY HEARD EVERYTHING AND IT WAS SO AWKWARD ASDGHKJSJLSJD**

**Brendon: Woah**

**Kenny: Shit**

**Brendon: well that's too bad... anyway when's your date with Breezy**

**Kenny: SHow some sympathy fuckboi forehead**

**Dallon: Yeah what Kenny said**

**Dallon: And we didn't go over the details I should ask her**

[Private chat with Breezy Douglas]

**Dallon: Hi um**

**Dallon: When is our... yeah**

**Dallon: ok sorry uh  
**

**Dallon: how about tomorrow**

**Breezy: Can't :( how about Thursday?**

**Dallon: ok**

**Dallon: What time?**

**Breezy: Is 4 good?**

**Dallon: Yeah ok**

**Breezy: Great! See you then :)**

_Crap. Brendon is getting out of the hospital that day and i promised to be there with him. What now?_

[Group Chat with Breadboy Urie and Kendrick LaHarris]

**Dallon: shit**

**Brendon: What's wrong???**

**Kenny: Did you say something stupid**

**Kenny: Did she cancel on you :(**

**Dallon: No shes only free on Thursday and that's the day Bren gets out and I wanted to be there :((**

**Brendon: I literally don't give a fuck go on your date**

**Dallon: srsly?**

**Brendon: Um ya go get her**

**Dallon: :D**

**Kenny: Dallon...no**

**Brendon: you are so cringy oh my god**

**Dallon: yEET**

(>•<)

Wednesday. Just another long ass day until Dallon's date with Breezy. The days seemed to drag on forever, and Dallon couldn't wait. But at the same time he was super stressed out. He contemplated things like what he should wear, things he should say, and where he should take her while walking through the busy hallways that were currently filled with students that were (like Dallon) trying to get to their home room.

And then Dallon walked into a hall that looked much different than the hallway that he just came out of. There were papers...everywhere. They were taped unevenly on the lockers, some crooked, some were all crinkly, and they were also taped on the walls, some doors, and strewn across the floor.

Dallon leaned down and picked one of the papers up that were under his shoes. The paper was all wrinkly, and had a big square picture of a fluffy black cat in the middle, and on the top in big, bold, letters, it read " **MISSING** " There was more writing under the picture, but he couldn't read it because he wasn't wearing his glasses. He hadn't been wearing them for about a week, he thought he looked ugly in them; and how would he get Breezy if he was wearing his ugly glasses? He looked like a nerd in them. The funny thing was that no one even questioned him about it, which Dallon thought was weird. Anyhow, he would usually wear contacts to school, but he was running late this morning so he didn't have time, he just shoved the case in his backpack and planned to apply them at school. Anyhow, he straightened out the paper more and read:

 _"Missing cat_  
Breed: black long hair domestic   
Name: Frankie (will come when called)  
Last seen: Hillcrest Acres  
If spotted, please contact owner Patrick Stump at: 555-327-0983"

Suddenly, a short boy with black framed glasses, and strawberry blonde hair sticking out of his askew fedora came running through the once quiet hall, stopping in front of Dallon.

"Dallon have you seen my cat? Please I can't find him I've been looking for almost three days and I'm really scared please please please take one of these papers and help me?"

"Hey, hey, Patrick calm down. I haven't seen him but if I do I'll tell you ok? Don't stress yourself over this it's going to be okay."

Patrick nodded frantically and dashed out the hall. Dallon, being the good person he is, grabbed a whole bunch of the **MISSING** posters and neatly tucked them into his backpack, planning on helping Patrick by spreading the word and putting up the sign around his neighbourhood, as anyone with functioning eyeballs could see that the school already had too many.

Dallon wasn't best friends with Patrick, but he had a class with him in 9th grade so he knows what he's like, and they always said hi to each other in the halls.

He quickly scurries to his classroom when he heard the bell ringing.

(>•<)

**Breezy: can't wait for our date! <3**

**Dallon: me neither <3**

**Breezy: dork**

**Dallon: wtf**

**Breezy: might as well just said "rawr xD"**

**Dallon: ok what did you want me to say**

**Breezy: ....**

**Dallon: rawr xD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Pls comment I'm thirsty. Also this chapter was an absolute bitch go edit bc I was tryna click bold but it tapped Paste so the whole chapter re-pasted in the middle of the chapter and I had to delete each paragraph individually bc everything hates me did I mention I wanna die


	9. Save the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took wayyy too long to write but it's super long so forgive me and enjoy also comment I'm thirsty

Josh Dun was a simple guy. Nothing too interesting ever happened to him. He was an asshole, he'd admit, and sophomore year of high school was uneventful and boring for him. Until mid October, when he heard Tyler and Dallon in the bathroom.

That happened on Tuesday during lunch, and it was Thursday now (Josh could confirm this after looking over at his digital clock at the bright red "12:09" that illuminated about an inch of the wooden surface of the side table that it sat on.)

He was currently sprawled out on his bed in his dark room. He laid on his back and stared at the numerous band posters on his ceiling, he couldn't really see them his arms and legs were outstretched and dangled off the sides of the bed. He looked like a starfish, pretty much.

He should sleep. But he can't. Not like this, he needs to do something about Tyler, maybe just talk to him? Maybe ignore him? Josh didn't go to school on Wednesday so he never saw Tyler. They had Biology or something together, so maybe it would just be awkward if he ignored him?

So many questions and no way to answer them. Today is gonna be hell.

He curled in on himself and laid down on his side. He was already in his pajamas (sweatpants and socks with no shirt) so might as well just try to sleep right? He should talk to Tyler. No, he _will_ talk to Tyler.

(>•<)

"Today is gonna be amazing!" Tyler cheered in the hall alongside Dallon, skipping to catch up with him.

"Well it will be for me, if everything goes alright, but why for you?" Dallon smiled.

"Hey, if it's a good day for you, then it's a good day for me." Tyler stated. "And everything will go alright because l said so, and because you need to stop looking at the downside of everything. Today is the day you go on your well needed date, and Brendon gets out of the hospital, probably one of the best Thursdays of my life."

Dallon sighs. "Yeah, Brendon. I still feel bad that I can't see him though."

"Ok, well, how about we all hang out somewhere this weekend? We could have like a mini party or something."

Dallon chuckles a "we'll see" in response before they part ways to get to their morning classes. They were gonna see each other in Math class next period where they had to work on their project anyway.

(>•<)

**Brendon: gETTING OUT OF THIS UGLY ASS HOSPITAL TODAY YAYAYAYAY**

**Kenny: WHOOO!!!**

**Dallon: yay!! Also Tyler was saying that we should all hang out on Saturday or something if you guys are down**

**Kenny: o sure but where?**

**Dallon: idk yet**

**Brendon: skate park?**

**Dallon: Brendon you know you can't do any crazy shit bc your still gonna have bandages on**

**Dallon: just because you're out of the hospital doesn't mean you're totally fine to go and break your ribs again before they're fully healed**

**Kenny: woah**

**Brendon: easy there on the lecture dad**

**Brendon: it's p much your fault that I'm in here in the first place**

**Dallon: seriously?**

**Brendon: yes seriously, if you didn't go and get Ryan fucking Ross on your tail then none of us would've gotten beat**

**Kenny: guys stop**

**Dallon: Yeah and it's my fault that Ryan was trying to beat me up as well? Also you think I didn't feel bad about landing you in the fucking hospital?**

**Kenny: guys**

**Brendon: Hm, didn't consider that because it didn't really seem like you cared**

**Dallon: ??**

**Kenny: stop this is so stupid**

**Brendon: whatever, go have fun fucking your girlfriend**

**Dallon: Brendon what the fuck**

**Kenny: Brendon**

**Kenny: Brendon**

**Kenny: Bren?**

**Kenny: ...**

**Kenny: Dallon???**

**Kenny: wtf**

**Kenny: stupid goddamn idiots fighting over literally nothing**

(>•<)

"What's wrong with Dallon?" Tyler found himself saying to Kenny while they were sat at their table during lunch. Dallon was acting up while they were working on their Math project. And he wasn't talking much now either. Dallon was currently at the other end of the cafeteria getting his food.

Kenny sighed, unlocked his phone, scrolled to the conversation from earlier, and set his phone down on its back in front of Tyler.

"Hm." Tyler hummed as he read it. "That was really pointless and not worth my time. Do they always fight like this?"

Kenny grabbed and locked his phone before setting it down. "Not really, but when they do fight it's always over something stupid, even though things that are involved might be important, but the argument is still stupid. Get what i mean?" He asked, and then took a bite from his sandwich.

"Not really." Tyler said as he picked at his salad. "I also don't get why Dallon gets so hung up over tiny things like this all the time."

Tyler quickly closed his mouth as the mentioned boy sat in the chair across from them, banging his lunch tray on the table with much more force than needed.

"Hey Dall, do you know where Spence and Zack are?" Kenny asked.

"No."

They continued to eat, Dallon munching on his pizza and fries and only speaking when spoken to, giving short, blunt answers. But then he randomly spoke up.

"Tyler, are you gonna talk to Josh?"

Tyler looked down at his almost finished salad. Scrutinizing the little green leaves and chunks of cheese like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah um... he wasn't here yesterday so-- we'll see." He answered quietly, still looking down.

Kenny watched Tyler, and then averted his gaze to glare at Dallon for brining up the topic, Dallon just mouthed a "What?" and they continued eating.

(>•<)

Time for Tyler to walk into his biology class after lunch that he has with Josh, and (hopefully) talk to him.

His bright yellow hair was the first thing he saw when he walked through that door. And then Tyler took his seat which thankfully very far from Josh's seat.

He tried thinking of a game plan, complete with what to say; but he was distracted by Josh. Josh was having a conversation with a guy named Connor. Connor was chattering away really animatedly to Josh and the latter was just listening and carding his fingers through his green hair every few minutes.

And then the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, today we are going to..."

(>•<)

Before Tyler even knew it, the bell rang, meaning class was over. Tyler shoved his skinny little self through his classmates that seemed to crowd up around the doorway. When he got out, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi. Uhh... Tyler, right?"

"Um, yeah." Tyler replied shyly, trying to look anywhere but into the brown eyes of the green-haired boy.

Tyler was waiting for Josh to beat him up or something, turns out they were both being extremely awkward about the situation.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out sometime? Get to know each other?"

Tyler looked up finally, wide-eyed.

There was a long pause before Tyler muttered a "What?" He couldn't believe his ears.

Josh's smile fell. "Never mind. You probably aren't interested."

Tyler shook his head. "No-no! I mean, yes. Yes, I would like to hang out." He managed to smile.

Josh smiled back. "Ok, do you have a phone number I could get?" And Tyler just responded by opening up the contacts app in his phone and handing it to Josh, who then handed his own phone to Tyler.

They entered in their numbers and gave each other their phones back.

"See you around, then?" Josh asked and then literally skipped away down the hall before Tyler could say anything back.

Tyler smiled.

(>•<)

**Tyler: Look ik your pisst or whatever but like this is rlly important.**

**Dallon: What is it my dude**

**Tyler: Don't ever say that again, also Josh didn't like beat me up like I thought he would**

**Dallon: ??? Whathedo**

**Tyler: He? Asked if I wanted to hang out??? And then we exchanged numbers?? And then he skipped away?**

**Dallon: WHAT OMG**

**Tyler: Yeah ik, he literally skipped. like a child.**

**Dallon: WTF HES IN LOVE WITH U NOW YOUEE GOUNG ON A DATE AND YR GONNA BONE IT OUT WID HIM FOREVER**

**Tyler: OMG SHUTUP STOP IT STOPSTOPSTOP**

**Dallon: Ok but seriously, he actually did that?**

**Tyler: Y E S**

**Dallon: WHAT THIS IS SO EXCITING WHOO! Also will be kinda awkward but hey we'll live past it!!**

**Tyler: Oh true thnx for reminding me time to crawl into a hole n die**

**Dallon: Um no?? You have his number, his NUMBER**

**Tyler: AAAGH TRU**

**Tyler: TEACHERS COMING GTGTG ALSO THE BELLS AVOUT TO RING**

(>•<)

Dallon walked into the hall after the bell rang. It was last period, so school is out now and the halls are completely packed. Luckily, he was tall so he could see over the heads of all the students and he spotted Breezy.

"Bree- Breezy!" He called while students were shoving into him.

She finally heard him and turned around, then she started walking towards him. By the time she reached him, the hall was quite cleared.

"Hi, Dallon." She smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"I need to talk to you about something." She states simply, her smiley expression plastered on her face.

"Me too, you can say it first." Dallon mirrored her expression.

"Ok, I was gonna ask, where are we going for our date?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't actually think about that. I-if you have anywhere in mind we could go there?" He stuttered. He should've thought about where they were going, how could he forget? Smooth move, Dallon.

"Hm, I'll think about someplace and text you it later, sounds good?" She questioned. Dallon only nodded in response.

"Now what did you wanna say?" She asked, because Dallon seemingly forgot he even had to tell her something.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna say, um- im sorry B, something came up and i can't go out today anymore. Can we reschedule?"

"Oh. Well, that's okay." Her smile faltered for a second but she brought it back up in an instant. "How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

That was stupid and he was probably gonna regret that later on, postponing the date he was looking forward to with so much anticipation, he was pretty much dying to go out with Breezy; but he had to fix things with Brendon first.

Firstly, he had to evaluate the situation. Easy, he simply overreacted, and Brendon must've took it the wrong way.

Secondly, he needed to formulate a plan. Easy...ish. He could just go to the hospital where everyone else is going to see Brendon when he gets out, but that's also a problem. He's gonna run into people that would ask questions about why he's here and not on his date with Breezy. His social anxiety just couldn't handle that, but he didn't have a choice. He needs to show that no one can come in the way of him and his best friend, and that Brendon will always be his #1.

Now or never.

(>•<)

Dallon's dad pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Dallon buckled safely in the passenger seat beside him. His dad simply dropped him off and left to go to work, Dallon promising that one of his friends would give him a ride.

Dallon was walking through the white halls of the hospital. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 4:15, he would've been with Breezy on their date had he not been here, but he needed to do this.

As soon as he turned the corner to the hall where Brendon's room was, he saw Kenny, Tyler, and Spencer (apparently, Zack wasn't at school or with them because he was sick with a fever) standing there outside Brendon's door with a bunch of balloons about to go inside. They turned to Dallon briefly and stared at him with a mix of confusion and shock, but that's exactly what Dallon didn't want them to do, make a big deal out of something pointless. Dallon walked towards them

"Hey Dall, shouldn't you be on your date?" Spencer said when he had walked close enough to talk to.

"I cancelled." Was all he muttered while he didn't even acknowledge the other two boys standing there, he dodged right past them and pushed in the door to Brendon's room just like that. No further questions asked.

He saw Brendon laying there, he didn't look at him, his eyes were too busy making shapes in the ceiling.

"Oh, finally. I could hear you guys fooling around my door doing god knows what. What the fuck were you doing anyway?" Brendon said, still looking up.

"Hi, Bren." Dallon said quietly.

He finally turned his head and looked at him, then he propped himself up on his elbows and sat up on the bed.

"Dallon? What're you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can that be arranged?"

Brendon briefly looked away from Dallon's eyes and down at the linoleum floor. "Um, what about-"

"Breezy?" Dallon interrupted. "I cancelled with her, as I said, I needed to talk to you."

"Oh." Brendon said, still not meeting Dallon's gaze.

But then Brendon sat up in his bed more, and he stared at Dallon directly in the eyes. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that I overreacted and it was stupid and pointless, so..." He trailed off.

"No Brendon" Dallon said as he pulled up a crappy plastic chair to sit in.

Brendon had a questioning look. Dallon continued. "I shouldn't have acted like I can control you, because I can't. You can do whatever you please, because now you're finally free from the hospital that you're in because of me in the first place. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you what and what not to do, and I'm sorry for getting you in the hospital. That's all I had to say."

Dallon was leaning forward in his chair with his hands clasped together, his elbows resting on his legs, staring straight ahead at Brendon.

Brendon didn't say anything, he just looked down at his lap. Then he spoke.

"Look, as much as you tell yourself it is, it actually isn't your fault that I'm in the hospital. It's mine ok? I stood up for you and that's not your fault you were in that situation. I'm the one that should be sorry for lashing out, I realize now that you were just looking out for me like how I was for you. I guess what im saying is... I'm stupid and I'm sorry.

He didn't look up the whole time he was saying that. But after a long minute of silence he looked up at Dallon.

"Say something. Please Dallon."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Y'know what?" Brendon sighed. And Dallon briefly locked eyes with him. "We're both sorry, whatever. Just- I'm... why are you still here? Why would you cancel on a date that you've been literally dreaming about? Actually, no. I-" he paused and fiddled with his hands that were resting on his lap. He relaxed his body before continuing. "I'm really sorry. I said some things in the chat that probably made you feel... made you feel like... what's the word?"

"Made you feel like I'm in the wrong for paying attention to anyone other than y- oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Dallon blurted out, interrupted himself, and then zipped his mouth shut; not knowing why he ever even let himself open it.

"No, I get it. That's exactly what I'm talking about. Your life doesn't have to revolve around me, or anyone. You need to stop ripping yourself from your own happiness for the sake of other people. In fact, before you do anything, I want you to ask yourself, 'will this make me happy? Will it make me unhappy?' And if the answer to the latter is yes, then avoid that shit, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go on that date, it's only almost 4:40, you can always see if she's still up for it." Brendon smirked his signature smile at Dallon.

Dallon got up out of the shitty plastic chair, and leaned over Brendon's bed and pulled him in for an awkward, bone-crushing hug.

"Didn't know you could be this deep if your life depended on it. Dallon chuckled in Brendon's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go have fun alright? And can you tell those idiots that've been standing outside to come in already? I've known they were there since they got here and I'm tired of planning the most convincing way to pretend to be surprised."

"Alright." Dallon repeated before happily trotting out of the clean hospital room. He saw his 3 friends still standing there. Tyler with a bunch of colourful balloons in hand, while Kenny and Spencer animatedly whisper-yelled incoherent words.

"Brendon's been waiting for you forever. He said to 'just come in already'" He smiled at them before simply walking out of the hall. Fishing his phone out of his pocket to call Breezy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the texts between Dallon and Tyler had some emojis in them and when I previewed the chapter it wasn't only showing half and I was so confused I refreshed it 5 times?? But then I deleted the emojis so it's all good now


	10. The Actual Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what picnic tables were called so that's why it says "table bench" bc I'm an idiot. I also go in depth about a snapchat video, and 300 hits!! That's amazing thank youu!

"Hey Brendon, we were outside for so long because we were trying to surprise you by singing a beautifully choreographed a Capella song with a perfectly planned out duet between me and Tyler in the middle, but that didn't work out." Spencer explained as Kenny, Tyler, and himself sat themselves down around Brendon's room. "Also, Zack isn't here and wasn't at school because he's sick with a fever." Spencer continued.

"Interesting, so how are you little shits doing?" Brendon beamed.

"Excuse me?!" Kenny shouted, and Brendon gave him a confused "what?" In return.

"If I'm not mistaken, Dallon was just in here and you two were talking, and I don't know that because I obviously didn't have my ear against the door, and you two were fighting before so you need to tell me what happened." Kenny stated matter-of-fact-ly with his arms crossed.

"Well we just made up? That's it idk." Brendon shot back.

"Did you jut say 'idk' out loud?" Tyler butted in.

"Yeah, because I do whatever the fuck I want, bitch."

"Whatever, just tell us what happened, word for word." Tyler shot back.

Brendon explained the awkward, long, and could've-been-easily-avoided conversation while he was sat up in his bed, the thin hospital covers up to his belly button. Spencer was sitting in the chair Dallon was just in behind him, Kenny was sat nearby on a wood chair that was planted to the ground and farther than the bed, and Tyler was sat on the desk, his legs swinging underneath him.

"Yeah yeah, and he was like 'I care about you blah blah' and it was all sappy and gross okay?" Brendon mocked.

Spencer chuckled beside him. "Okay."

(>•<)

Dallon was fixing up his bow tie and frantically combing through his hair in the full-body mirror in his bedroom. His phone was lying on the bed nearby, and it was beeping non-stop. He turned his head to glance at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 5:00, Breezy and Dallon had rescheduled to meet in the park at 5:20, and Dallon wanted to be there early.

He carded his fingers through his hair one last time before, grabbing his phone and running out of his bedroom door.

"Dallon! Where do you think you're going?" He heard his mother call from the kitchen when he ran down the stairs.

He was stopped in the middle of the hallway, his mom in front of him with her arms crossed, his sister was sitting on the couch in the living room nearby, getting a perfect view of the scene.

"Uhm-I'm-uh-going...out?" He jerked his thumb backwards to point at the front door mere steps behind him.

"Where? With who? And when do you think you'll be coming back?"

"Well, do you want me to stay home?" Dallon asked.

"No, that's not what I said. I asked you three questions, answer them." She shot back, smiling in amusement.

"To the park, with a girl, and soon. Bye mom love you!" He said as fast as he could and desperately tried to unlock the door and run out of it.

"Dallon James Weekes! You were going to go out with a girl without telling me?!" She was fuming.

Dallon gave up on the door, and turned around to meet the eyes of his mom, who was almost hysterical. Dallon was confused.

She was laughing loudly now, and that gave a good enough reason for Dallon to be confused.

"Uhh... what's funny?" Dallon asked.

"You're going on a dateeee!" His mom teased in a sing-song voice. "My little baby's all grown up!" She said as she stretched Dallon's cheeks.

"Mom, stop it!" He shrieked. She finally let go and started clapping her hands. "Wait till I tell your brothers about this!" She said as her eyes lit up. Elle was laughing hysterically from her spot on the couch as well, and Dallon's face was bright red.

"No, please don't tell them." He pleaded. Dallon's two brothers, Jordan and Weston, didn't live with the rest of the Weekes. Weston was in university and had his own dorm on campus, and Jordan went to a different school and rented an apartment near there. If they found out that their little brother was finally going out on a date, they would pester him about it forever.

Before Dallon could experience even more embarrassment, he scurried out the door and began walking to the park.

He texted Breezy that he was on his way, it was almost 5:15. She texted back saying she was already there and was waiting for him on the table bench by the fountain.

(>•<)

"Dally!"

He looked up at the voice to see Breezy, she was wearing a thick sweater with sleeves that almost entirely swallowed up her hands.

When Dallon sat down at the table bench across from his date, he noticed Breezy kept looking under and around the table.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"No it's just - you didn't brings your dog with you?"

"Uhhh...no?"

"Oh."

Dallon laughed. "So you only like me for my dog?" And Breezy giggled in response.

The spent at least 20 or so minutes just sitting and talking, Dallon made sure not to mention that this was his first ever date, because that would be embarrassing. He realizes that she's probably been on hundreds of dates. When it was starting to get dark, Dallon walked Breezy to a bench so they could watch the sunset.

It was a perfect plan, Dallon could hold her hand on the way to the bench, and they could lean on each other when they watched the sunset. But he was still nervous, and was pretty sure that she could feel his hand shaking when it grasped her own.

When they sat, Breezy leaned with her head on Dallon's shoulder, so Dallon put an arm around the back of her neck. They watched as the sky changed colour, hues of pink, yellow, and orange turned into deep, dark shades of red and purple. Dallon looked down at the girl leaning on him, her dark hair falling down around her face, and her delicate hands resting in her lap. He wondered how he was able to get a date with such a pretty and popular girl. She was beautiful and Dallon was just some ugly nerdy kid.

_Now is not the time for self deprecation._

And then Breezy decided that they should walk through the park and to the nearest ice cream shop. Luckily, Dallon had money in his pocket and he insisted on paying.

So now they were sitting at a table across from each other inside a Baskin Robbins, eating ice cream out of little paper bowls with little plastic pink spoons. Apparently, Dallon had some chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles stuck on and around his lip, because Breezy pulled out her phone a made a small snapchat video of him.

"Stop!" He shrieked and she giggled when he realized what she was doing, and he quickly covered and wiped his face with a napkin. The video showed his ice cream covered face, and she zoomed in on one of the sprinkles. She zoomed out when he was done wiping his face and was (jokingly) glaring at her. The shriek, Dallon saying 'stop!' and Breezy's laugh were also caught in the single 10 second video.

"I'm putting it in my story." She laughed again. And Dallon groaned.

It was all fun and games and they gobbled up their ice cream in silence up until Dallon realized that Breezy was very popular and loved, and that a lot of people would see her story. He started to get anxious, and Breezy noticed that something was off, so she started talking to him in hopes of getting his mind off of things.

They talked about each other's families, how their studies were going, and their favourite ice cream flavours. Which led to favourite foods, which led to hobbies and interests.

"Hey, it's getting dark. Do you wanna start walking back?" Breezy asked.

Dallon sighed. "Not really," he said with a low chuckle "but ok, did your parents drop you off or...?"

"No, I walked here, my house is super close. What about you?"

Dallon said something about how he lives close by as well, and they both left the small ice cream shop and started walking through the park again, hand in hand.

They walked a path that was lined with streetlights, the light shone on the sidewalk, over the benches, and on the leaves of some trees. But other than that, it was too dark to see anything else. Out of nowhere, Breezy pulled on Dallon's hand and ran under this one streetlight. It was for some reason, bigger, the pole was fancier, and it shone brighter than all the other streetlights. She dragged Dallon under there, spun to face him, and pulled him back a little so that they were directly under the streetlight.

She wrapped her arms around Dallon's neck, and looked into his deep blue eyes.

She was smiling softly when Dallon realized that _she was going to kiss him_. He readied himself for many things before showing up to this date, he was ready with money to pay for the ice cream, he was ready for watching the sunset with her, but this wasn't anything he was prepared for. He didn't expect her to do this, and on their _first_ date?

She leaned in, and Dallon was mentally freaking out. Luckily, (or maybe unluckily, Dallon couldn't decide) there was a rustling noise that came from the bushes beside the pair, Breezy gasped softly and Dallon turned his head to look.

The bushes were moving around and the noise got louder, Breezy detached her arms from Dallon and Dallon walked closer to the noise.

No one said anything, as Dallon parted the bushes to reveal a large, fluffy, black cat.

"Frankie?"

"Wait, who?"

Dallon reached down and picked up the cat in his arms. "I think this is Frankie, Patrick's cat."

"The short kid with all the missing posters? You know him?" Breezy asked.

"Um-yeah, we're friends. Wait, can you call him to make sure that this is really his cat?" Dallon said as he looked down at the sleepy cat that was heavier then it looked and-was now purring softly in the boy's arms.

Dallon told Breezy the number and she dialled, which left Dallon explaining that they had found a cat that looked like Patrick's, and to confirm, Patrick asked if there was a white spot under the cat's chin.

The spot was indeed there, so Patrick asked for Dallon to take the feline back to his house so Patrick can pick him up later.

(>•<)

Breezy frowned. She visualized herself kissing Dallon, and then walking home hand in hand with him. But now, the taller boy was next to her with a large cat occupying both of his arms. They were walking down the sidewalk out of the park, Dallon stopped when they reached the end of the street.

"Ok, where's your house again?" Dallon asked, feeling weird that people driving by would be confused as to why he is cradling a cat.

Breezy explained that they were going to walk to the back of her house, enter through the backyard, and she would slide in through the back door. And then Dallon asked why.

"I uh, kinda, sorta, might've snuck out because I'm grounded and shouldn't be out at this hour."

"WHAT!"

Breezy frantically shushed him.

"Look, after my parents found out I was dating Ryan, they got really mad because they know how he smokes weed and does all that shit, so they grounded me for a week because they don't want me to be with 'bad influences', ok?"

Dallon just nodded and they continued walking a path that Breezy explained was a short cut.

After walking for a few minutes in the quiet night, Dallon said that his house was 'literally right there.' He couldn't point because of the now sleeping cat that was dead weight in his arms.

So apparently, Breezy's house was right behind Dallon's, their backyards facing each other, a classic Romeo and Juliet.

They were now surrounded by the darkness of Breezy's huge backyard, and her even bigger house in front of them.

"Ok, my parents are probably sleeping now." She said as she keyed the backdoor. "Thanks for walking me here, and thanks for the date, it was amazing." She turned to face him then.

"Oh, um, yeah, you're... welcome?" He looked at her.

She didn't hesitate anymore, she grabbed his shirt collar in both her hands, leaned in, closed her eyes, and smushed their lips together. Dallon didn't move in shock. There was a height difference and a cat in the way, but they managed. Dallon then closed his eyes too. Their lips moved softly against each other's, and Dallon felt like everything was in slow motion. Seconds later, she leaned back.

"Bye." And then she slipped in the backdoor, without another word.

Dallon stood there, flustered and dumbfounded. Until he looked down at the cat in his arms that seemed to be getting heavier, and trudged to his own front door. He checked his phone to see that it was now 7:54.

*ding dong*

And then the door opened to reveal not only Brendon, but Kenny, Spencer, Zack, and Tyler too.

"Lover boy is here!" Brendon shrieked. Frankie jolted awake and lifted his head.

"Waitwaitwait what the hell are you guys doing in my house?" But before he knew it, Spencer grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the house. Dallon shifted the cat so it was steady on his single arm

"PARTYYY!!" Brendon literally screamed as they all piled into his living room. "There's lipstick all over your mouth, by the way." Spencer smirked before releasing Dallon, who shifted the cat again so that he could wipe his face with his shirt sleeve. He then turned to see an unkempt looking Patrick sitting on his couch. As soon as Frankie spotted the strawberry-blonde, he jumped out of Dallon's arms and into Patrick's lap, they attacked each other with kisses.

That left Dallon standing in the middle of his own goddamn living room, utterly confused.

"Hey Romeo, we all saw youuuuu." Tyler said as he got all up in Dallon's face. Dallon then groaned internally, they probably all saw Breezy and him kissing through the back window.

"Yep, she looked kinda desperate, or maybe annoyed, possibly both. And that cat was a big cockblock." Brendon said, which earned him a playful sock in the arm from Kenny.

"Wait, what do you mean 'annoyed', did I do something wrong?" Dallon asked.

"I mean annoyed in a good way, like annoyed because she wasn't able to kiss you sooner." Brendon explained.

"Also, why are you all even here? And what did you do to my family?"

Brendon explained that they were just hanging out at the hospital until they let Brendon out, and they decided to flock to Dallon's house just to fool around, eat his food, and then get filled in on all the gossip with Breezy.

Zack butted in. "Also, I have Breezy on snapchat, everyone's gonna see that." He winked.

Dallon groaned, again. "I know, weren't you sick or something?"

The rest of the night they all talked and fooled around, Patrick fell asleep on the couch and his fluffy long-haired cat (who was already shedding everywhere) threw up on the laminate, which resulted in Tyler waking Patrick up to clean it. Patrick muttered something about how Frankie hasn't been fed in a few days, and then he cleaned it and promptly left. Right before bidding his goodbyes to Dallon's mom, of course.

Zack and Kenny left at around 10, and then Dallon's mom came downstairs trying to shoo the rest of the boys out of her house because it was a school night, but she gave up because she knew that Brendon wouldn't budge. She then went upstairs to sleep.

And then Spencer went upstairs to sleep on Dallon's bed, Tyler literally passed out on the living room carpet (being the good and caring friend that he is, Dallon gave him a bunch of blankets to lay on and a pillow) and then Brendon and Dallon slept on either of the couches. Good thing Dallon's parents were pretty chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write and I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you all for being so patient <3


	11. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ham for hands™

Dallon found himself walking through the boring school halls way too early in the morning, yet again. He always woke up too early and ended up going to school just as early, and very rarely was there one of his friends as early as him, maybe he just didn't have enough friends.

He opened up his locker and hung his backpack on the hook inside so he could easily unzip it and take his books out.

"Hey!" A voice that Dallon had never heard before called. Dallon turned his head to see a boy almost as thin as him, with a large Afro of dark brown curls.

"Uh, hi? Are you new here? I'm Dallo-"

"Yeah yeah shut the fuck up." The boy interrupted, leaving Dallon with a shocked expression.

_What was this guy's deal?_

"I know who you are Weekes, I'm sure you're familiar with the name Ryan Ross?"

Dallon didn't say anything.. he didn't even blink, he just looked straight ahead.

"Yeah I thought so. Anyways, he's got a message for you."

"Uhm, ok...?" Dallon finally spoke, unsure of if he said the wrong thing he'd get his ass kicked.

"He says he knows where you were and who you were with. I don't know anything about that though, but that's all he told me and he told me to come tell you that he isn't very happy about what youve done. Of course, I don't know what you did, I only know your name. But what I do know is that Ross was pretty damn mad. He was like... fumigated? Is that the word?" The Afro boy pondered.

"D'you mean furious?" Dallon stumbled on his words.

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyways. He said he's 'looking forward to seeing you today'. Of course, I don't know what you did and I just know that these are the exact words he said and that he said I was supposed to tell you th-."

"Ok, you said that three times already, I get it. Who even are you?"

Dallon didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but he wasn't complaining.

"Fuck you. Anyways, I'm Joe Trohman, I'm Jewish. Pleasure to meet you." The boy, Joe, extended his arm for Dallon to shake. But Dallon just continued to stare at it until Joe placed his arm back at his side.

"Ok then. I'm gonna leave now. Remember what I said, k?"

The boy was gone before Dallon could even respond.

(>•<)

**Dallon: how far are y'all frm school**

**Kenny: y**

**Brendon: almost there, my aunt's dropping me off, let's get it**

**Kenny: stop saying that it's fuxkin annotig**

**Kenny: annoying**

**Dallon: as I was saying, when was the last time any f you heard from The™ Ryan Ross?**

**Brendon: o shit**

**Kenny: whathedo**

**Dallon: not He™ in all his glory, but some Afro kid named Joe Troham or something came up to me and told me that Ryan "knows what I've been doing and that he's mad" also he's "looking forward to seeing me today"**

**Kenny: ???????? Tf**

**Brendon: Troham**

**Kenny: ham for hands**

**Brendon: I'm almost her** e

**Dallon: ididntwanttoadmititbutimactuallyscaredgetyourassesoverhere**

**Kenny: dafuq does that say**

(>•<)

A few minutes later, Dallon and Brendon were silently sitting on a bench outside school waiting for Kenny to get there, until Brendon spoke up.

"So, I think he saw you and Breezy together, put two and two together and now he's mad and seeking revenge. Just a theory though."

" _Obviously_ , you egg." Dallon said.

"Dont call me an egg, you rat. Oh look, there's Kenny."

"Don't call me a rat, stinky."

"Say that to the judge!"

"I'll see you in court, sweaty." Dallon retorted.

Kenny reached them. "The fuck are you guys saying?"

"That doesn't matter." Brendon said. "We need a plan before we're face to face with Ryan and he kicks all of our asses."

Kenny sat down in between the two and cuddled into Dallon. "I'm cold." He said.

"Who fuckin' cares, we need a plan. How about we tell Breezy and then she can go off on him?" Brendon said.

Dallon finally spoke up. "Breezy had already went off on him, she even slapped him, remember? There's nothing we can do about this, I'm dead." He arched his back and buried his head in his hands. Kenny stood on his knees beside Dallon and draped his entire body over Dallon's back, his arms hanging loosely off Dallon's side.

The bell rang and the boys quickly stood and made their way to their classes.

(>•<)

Dallon told Breezy what happened when he was in English class with her, but she said she didn't know what to do.

"Just watch your back, and don't walk anywhere alone, on school grounds, I mean. And when he wants something, he gets it." Was the most useful piece of advice Dallon picked up from Breezy.

Dallon was on edge for the rest of the English period, and in math class his nerves only got worse when he spotted Pete.

But something was off, Pete wasn't glaring at him like he always is. Pete was Ryan's best friend, along with Andy, and they were the golden trio. He was probably just distracted.

It's probably nothing, whatever.

Then for the rest of that period he finished up and handed in the project him and Tyler had been working on together. Dallon's nerves weren't as bad as he expected. In the duration of the period he also told Tyler what had happened with Afro kid this morning.

By the time lunch rolled around, Dallon was almost completely calm. Until he saw the kid with the Afro again. He was sitting at his usual bench with everyone else, Brendon, Kenny, Spencer, Zack, and Tyler, and then he spotted the giant Afro boy, eating an apple and picking at something in his hair.

"Hey Dall." Tyler spoke up. "Aren't you gonna invite Breezy to our table?"

"Nah, she's probably with her own friends right now, and she already knows all of you. Why don't you invite Josh over then?"

Tyler blushed. "We aren't even that close yet, we haven't even hung out yet either like he promised."

_Keyword: yet_

"Gaaaaaaayyyyy." Zack grinned widely, lettuce from his sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

"Shutup." Tyler said

"Tyjo has a cruuushh." Spencer said in a sing-song voice. Tyler groaned internally.

"You'll live, they all did the same thing to me too." Dallon pointed out and chuckled.

"I'll invite him over to our table when we get more comfortable with each other, we barely even know each other right now. We just text each other sometimes about random things during the day." Tyler stated finally.

Kenny spoke up. "I'll mark my calendar." And Brendon nodded in agreement and let out a loud burp as he did so.

(>•<)

Thankfully, it was the end of the school day and Dallon was on his way home. He didn't see Ryan at all, he only say Joe in the morning, at lunch, and then Pete in math class. Nothing to worry about. No nerves here.

Dallon was in the passenger seat of his car while his dad drove him home and some shitty pop song played lowly on the radio, its only purpose there to fill the silence.

"Hey Dallon, me and mom are going out grocery shopping, need anything?" Dallon's dad spoke up when they were at a red light.

"Not really. Actually wait, buy me a cheese plate and a live kangaroo." Dallon joked. And then he and his dad laughed at that for a while.

"Alrighty then, also Elle is gonna stay an extra hour at tutoring so you're gonna be home alone for about 2 and a half hours. Sound good?"

Dallon nodded.

"And no girls, your mom told me about your little...date. Who was it anyway?"

Dallon blushed a little, but then spoke up. "Um, this girl from my English class that I've liked for a while. Her name is uh...Breezy Douglas. Yeah, and our date went great, but I haven't gotten around to asking her for a second date."

"Wait, Breezy Douglas, the rich one?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Her dad is a senator. They're probably the richest in the town." Dallon's dad explained.

"That's nice, I'm not with her for her money though. And we aren't even a couple we just went on one date, we're like...a thing."

"I know."

After Dallon got home, he changed into some sweatpants and an old band shirt. He ate food, and then sat in his living room on his phone. Until his parents announced that they were leaving for groceries. By that time Elle was already gone for an extended tutoring session. She explained the reason she needed to stay for longer was because she failed a math test and needed help fixing that.

After Dallon was alone for a few minutes. He turned on some loud alternative/hipster/rock song. It was hot and he was sweating, so he decided to take his shirt off and set it down on the couch cushion beside him. He would never take his shirt off around people, it was a mix between insecurity and modesty. But he hoped the modesty excuse covered up the fact that he was insecure about his chest.

He always found himself in this very position sometimes. Just poking and pinching at his body, finding things wrong with it. He didn't like how his abs weren't as toned as Brendon's or everyone else's. His breasts hung too low and his nipples were too small. He also looked to be growing a pudge of fat on his stomach. The only real perk was that he shaved his armpits.

And then there was a frantic knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger oooOooOOOooo I feel evil. I'm almost done writing the next chapter and it's super long to make up for this short one, love you all!


	12. ...Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update again tomorrow" *months later* hahahahah sorry I'm mentally unstable anyway S here's a LONG ass chapter it's probably the longest in this whole fic.

Dallon scurried to put his shirt back on, whoever was at the door still hadn't stopped knocking like they were being chased by a murderer. He adjusted his shirt as he got up and unlocked the door, to be met by a short blond boy and a glint of fear in his whiskey brown eyes.

" _Pete_?" Dallon asked, more confused than scared as to why one of his bullies is at his doorstep.

"Dallon! You need to leave! They're coming!" He screamed.

"Ok?"

"I'm not joking Dallon, hurry!"

"Funny. I'm not an idiot, now leave my house before I call the police, how did you even find my house?"

"I said I'm not joking! He's coming and he's mad!" Pete yelled.

"WHO'S COMING?" Dallon screamed even louder, agitated. He wondered if Pete was intimidated by his height and volume, but probably not, Dallon knew he wasn't tough.

"RYAN! HE'S ON HIS WAY!"

Dallon's face twisted in confusion before he spoke up. "And you're warning me about this because?

"Look, Ryan's been planning this, and you going out with Breezy pushed him over the line. I don't know how he found your house, but I told him that this was wrong and he got all mad. Look I'm sorry for whatever I've done, but I'm trying to help you? Can't you see that?"

Dallon stared at him, maybe he was telling the truth. But before he could say anything, Pete screamed, yet again.

"THAT'S HIS CAR, HE'S HERE!"

And then Pete ran off the porch, around the house, and jumped the fence into the backyard.

Before Dallon knew it, there was a sleek black car pulling up into his driveway. Three boys came out, 2 scrawny ones and a more muscular one. The taller of the scrawny boys had anger written all over his face.

"Aaagh!" Dallon shouted, along with some more unintelligible noises, frantically bolting his door and backing away from it.

There was a knock on the door for the second time of the day, but this time it was much louder and angrier. "We know you're in there, Weekes!" A voice boomed, Dallon recognized it as Andy's.

"Remember me? It's Joe. We're friends right? Now open the door, _Dweekes_." Dallon heard through the door.

There were only 3 things Dallon knew for sure. 1. Pete _was_ telling the truth 2. Joe probably isn't as scrawny and weak as he looks, and 3. He had no idea what to fucking do right now.

"Open this door before I fucking bust it down!" Ryan yelled, and then rammed his side into the door.

The door was making noises, threatening to crumble to the ground at the force of Ryan's fury. Dallon just stood in shock.

And then Dallon screamed when he felt an arm lock around his neck from behind him.

"Get off! Get off of me!" And a few seconds later, whoever had a hold of Dallon's neck was turning him around to be face to face with Ryan and Joe. He then realized that it was Andy's muscular arm that was around him, and that the two skinnier boys got in through the window at the back of Dallon's house.

"YOU FUCKER!" Ryan screamed and then punched Dallon, hard, in the face. Andy let go of Dallon and let the tallest fall to the floor. His head hit the ground with a thud.

Ryan climbed on top of him and repeatedly punched him. "Why would she leave me for some fucking disgusting nerd like you! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Ryan shouted and hit him more, and now Dallon's eye was starting to get bruised, and there was blood pouring out of his nose and mouth.

Ryan got up and paced around the room in circles, before quickly turning to stomp on Dallon's fingers. Dallon shouted in pain.

"Ry, I think he's had enough, lets go now before we get in trouble." Andy mumbled.

"Fuck no! I'm not done with this loser and I don't think I ever will be!" Ryan kicked Dallon's limp body and the boy let out a yelp from his place on the floor.

"You asshole!" The almost unconscious Dallon heard a voice that sounded like Pete.

Andy and Joe were both confused as to how/why Pete was even there when they turned to meet the short boy. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Ryan turned from Dallon and put his attention on Pete, who had also climbed in through the window that Dallon forgot to close.

"Don't you understand that what you're doing is shitty and wrong! Leave him the fuck alone! He hasn't done shit to you!" Pete threatened to hit Ryan, but before he could, Joe tackled the blonde to the floor.

Andy grabbed a hold of Dallon and pulled him up off the floor and pressed him up against the wall. Dallon's eyes were closing, he could barely keep his head up and it just hung loosely from his neck.

Joe and Pete kept fighting from their place on the floor, before Pete managed to get the upper-hand, turning to pin Joe to the floor. Pete wiggles and managed to loosen Joe's arms that were gripping Pete's back.

Pete stood, but not before punching Joe square in the nose to be sure that he stayed down on the hardwood floor. As he regained his posture, Ryan jumped him from behind. Pete fought the skinny boy off of his back as well, flipping him hard on the ground, crashing him on top of Joe.

Andy let go of Dallon, who fell to the floor. The ginger kicked Dallon just for good measure, and was turning to face Pete, but Pete was already right in front of him. Pete kicked Andy in the knee, the ginger staggered backwards and Pete just punched him again.

By the time Andy, Ryan, and Joe were all on the floor. Ryan scurried off of Joe, reaching to grab Andy by the wrist and dashing out the back window they got in from.

Joe yelled a "wait up!" before he also got up and was gone out the window in a flash.

Pete was breathing heavily, but he wasn't even sure if Dallon was even alive at that point. He knelt down beside the tall boy, who's face, chin, and shirt were spotted in blood. His cheek and left eye were bruised. And there was blood running out his nose, and pouring out of his mouth. Pete grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Dally! Dallon wake up c'mon! Dallon can you hear me?"

Dallon grumbled in response, and Pete struggled to lift him (more like drag him) off of the floor and onto the couch.

"Look I'm sorry I'm kinda starting to freak out, Ryan still has Breezy on snapchat and when he saw you and her together he was fuming and- is this your phone?" Pete picked up the phone that was resting on the coffee table in front of the couch that Dallon was draped on, as though he was gonna answer. Dallon could barely blink in response from the state he was in.

"Yeah yeah ok, I'll call or text your friends ok. I would but they wouldn't like hearing me calling from your phone." Pete spoke frantically, words pouring out of his mouth like vomit, as he scrolled through Dallon's contact list, mumbling something along the lines of "thank god you don't have a password on your phone, you should probably change that."

Pete finally found Brendon's name, his contact picture displaying as the number was dialling. The picture took up the screen, it was a selfie taken by Brendon and Dallon's head was sticking out of the side, smiling wide. It made Pete's heart swell, he couldn't believe that he caused these two innocent people so much pain in the past. He was an asshole and he could never be forgiven.

"Hey Dal!" Brendon's voice filled the empty silence of Dallon's living room, and Pete threw the phone to Dallon. "Why are you calling instead of just texting me, everything good?" Brendon chuckled, and Pete realized that he was a dumbass and should've just texted Brendon.

"Ughshblargh" Dallon grumbled.

"Uhhh....Dallon?"

"Mmmgh, Ry...c'me over..." Dallon managed to get out.

"What happened?" Brendon was starting to sound worried. "Are you ok?"

"Ry...an...ow."

"Dallon! I'm coming over ok?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmhm." He sounded like he was sleepily drunk, but in reality he could barely open his eyes.

Brendon hung up the phone and then Pete took the phone off of Dallon and set it on the coffee table again. "Ok Dallon, your friends are coming to help you, so just - stay awake ok?" Dallon grumbled in response and Pete groaned.

"Ok I'll get you some like, water? I don't know what to do right now and I'm-I'm uhhhh." Pete then stood up and ran to Dallon's kitchen. He walked back in the living room with a glass of water and a wet rag. He set the water on the table by Dallon's phone and sat by the couch on his knees in front of Dallon's bloody face.

"Dallon... 'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Pete mumbled as he wiped the blood off of Dallon's face.

"It's ok, and thanks, Pete." Dallon struggled with saying the two simple words.

Pete didn't say anything after that, he silently and gently scrubbed the blood off of Dallon.

(>•<)

Pete was now done wiping Dallon's face, and was cleaning the blood that had gotten on the floor. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Dallon! Dallon are you in there!" It was Brendon. Pete was a bundle of nerves, he could simply say that he wasn't the one that hurt Dallon, but would Brendon believe him?

"Dallon! Please open the door." Brendon kept knocking harder. Pete begrudgingly stood from his spot on the floor and trotted to the door. He opened it and met Brendon's scared eyes.

Brendon didn't say anything as his face changed from fear to anger, and he pushed Pete as hard as he could onto the hardwood floor and let himself through the door.

"What are you doing here! What did you do to Dallon!" Brendon accused Pete, who had fallen on the ground. "I swear I'll kill you!"  
Brendon was about to jump on Pete, but was interrupted by Dallon coughing from his spot on the couch.

Brendon spun his head around and ran to Dallon. Brendon put a hand behind Dallon's neck, lifting his head. He made him sit up while he soothingly rubbed his back and handed him the water that was on the table. Dallon put a hand to his mouth as he coughed, pulling it back to see his palm was spotted with blood.

"Bren...no." He mumbled. "Pete's...good."

Brendon turned his head to look at Pete, who was just now starting to get up from the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought he hurt you."

"It's okay." Dallon grumbled and Pete was now seating himself beside Brendon in front of the couch. Suddenly, Brendon's phone started ringing from his pocket. He picked it up. It was Breezy, Brendon had texted her on his way to Dallon's house saying that he thought something was wrong.

_"Hey, are you at Dallon's now? Is he okay?"_

"No. I mean, can you come over now? You live like right behind to him right?" Brendon responded

" _Yeah_ ," there was a pause " _I'm halfway across my backyard now. I'll jump the fence_."

Brendon hung up the phone. "Breezy's coming, I hope you don't mind." He said to Dallon. The tallest just said "oh" before laying back down on the couch.

Brendon mumbled something about how he was going to get Dallon a shirt from his room -since Dallon's shirt was covered in blood- to Pete. And then he stood and ran up the stairs.

There was a soft knock at the door before Breezy literally swung it open, because apparently Pete had forgotten to lock the door when Brendon had barged in.

"Dallon!" She didn't even notice Pete as she went up to him, Pete stepped aside. "Dall, wake up baby." She whispered as she gently shook him. Dallon opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He tried sitting up but Breezy made him lay back down.

"It's ok. You're ok." Breezy turned to Pete. "I'm guessing you _didn't_ have something to do with this, I always knew you'd come around." She smiled and Pete blushed.

Brendon came back down with a plain black shirt for Dallon to change into. Dallon was awake now, but he didn't say anything.

"Here, take your shirt off and change into this." Brendon said as he tossed him the shirt. It landed on Dallon's torso.

He blinked at Brendon. He didn't say anything.

"Dallon, come on just do it." Brendon said as he clicked his tongue. Pete just stared at the exchange from his seat. And so did Breezy.

Dallon turned to his side and dug his face in the back of the sofa. He let out a muffled "no."

"Your shirt needs to be washed, it's for your own good Dallon. Just do it - no ones watching." Brendon said, reassuring him because he knew of his insecurity.

Dallon quickly sat up and pulled his shirt off, keeping his eyes on his lap. After his shirt was off, he wrapped his arms around himself in the short amount of time it took for Brendon to pass him the clean shirt, he slipped that one on, and then turned and buried his face back in the couch.

"See, now was that so hard? Stop overreacting." Brendon sighed. Breezy and Pete were both staring in confusion.

"Aren't I awake now? You all can leave. I'm fine." Dallon said, glaring at Brendon.

Before Brendon could protest, there was a knock on the door that was left wide open and Tyler and Josh were standing in the doorway, Kenny, Spencer, Zack, and Patrick were behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyler said as he looked at Dallon on the couch as they all settled inside.

Pete ignored the question. "What are you all doing here?" He asked out of curiosity.

Josh glared at him, "what are _you_ doing here, Wentz?

"Hey calm down, I called Ty and Kenny here expecting them to bring Josh and Zack and Spence along" Breezy explained. "But I'm not so sure why Patrick is here."

"We saw him walking on the street on our way here so we picked him up." Tyler said. Patrick spoke up from behind him, "yea, more like kidnapped me." He scoffed and Tyler giggled before talking again. "Now back to the important question: why is _Pete_ here?" Tyler said with venom in his voice.

"I'm the one who helped Dallon, and I'm sorry for everything that I've done before, Ryan took it too far today and we got in a fight." Pete explained with his head low. "And then I came to Dallon's house before they did to warn him, but he didn't believe me. I don't blame him for that, and I was able to get them to leave after they um - did all of this. I really am sorry for the things I did to you all before." Pete explained in a rush, head still low.

Dallon shifted on the couch and gave a toothy (and dorky) grin up at the new arrivals. "Hi Josh, we've never formally met, I'm -" he cut himself off with a coughing fit, and Breezy moved up and made him sit up so she could pat his back. Brendon handed him the half-full glass of water that was on the couch. Kenny rushed by Dallon's side as well, trying to get all of the details of what happened.

After they all settled down, Brendon spoke to Josh. "Wait, what's your beef with Pete?" Everyone turns to look to Josh, who waves his hand in dismissal. "Eh, it's just some stupid beef that goes back to freshman year-last year."

Pete nodded in agreement.

All of the friends sat and talked, sharing stories and reliving old memories about the bullies that Dallon ever-so-unfortunately encountered earlier in the day; all while comforting Dallon of course. After an hour or two, they all left, except for Brendon, Breezy, and Pete. Elle was back from tutoring and Brendon explained what happened to Dallon before getting him off of the couch up to his bedroom.

Breezy stood in Dallon's room while Brendon tucked the taller into bed, she looked around, taking it all in, this was actually her first time at Dallon's house. Pete was standing next to her.

"You guys can go home now. I've got him." Brendon said. The pair nodded and exited the room.

Brendon turned back to Dallon in the bed. "Do you want me to stay?" Brendon asked.

"Mhm. Sleep 'ith me." Dallon grumbled before using his arm to open up the blanket next to him. Brendon climbed into the bed and curled up next to Dallon. Dallon turned so Brendon's stomach was against his back, and he pulled the covers up over both of their shoulders.

Brendon was like a koala, his arms snaking past the older boy's back and around his chest, and Brendon's legs wrapping around Dallon's legs.

After a minute when they were both settled and Brendon was sleeping soundly, Breezy entered the room again, -apparently she never left for good- she walked up to Dallon's side of the bed, leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dallon wasn't completely asleep yet, so Breezy grinned when Dallon smiled, his eyes still closed.

Dallon just couldn't believe that he went from some loser with two friends to the guy with tons of friends, who's well known throughout the school, and the guy who has the beautifulest and most popular girl by his side. He couldn't believe that his life was so blessed, and even with people who made him feel like shit, things were finally starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go! If anything seemed unclear please ask and I'll tell you, sometimes I feel like some of the things in my writing are unclear. And if there's any mistakes feel free to inform me and until next time, have a nice week!


	13. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo I'm back again anyways this will be the last chapter in a while (every chapter is tho) because my phone stopped working yayyy I liven life

The next two days, Dallon stayed home for and rested while Brendon or Kenny or whoever else could brought Dallon his homework so he was all caught up. It was Thursday now, and Dallon decided he was ready to go back to school.

When Dallon's parents got home that night from grocery shopping, they asked Brendon when he woke up in the morning what had happened and Brendon explained that he got beat by the ex of the girl that he took out on a date, complicated situation, I know. His parents were obviously concerned, but Brendon said that he had everything under control and that they shouldn't worry.

Now, Dallon was sitting on a bench early in the morning, waiting for school to start. The sun was out, and a few people were here, but none of his friends. He liked to conserve his phone battery for the day, so instead of messing around on his phone he just sat back on the bench and stared at the cloud filled sky.

He hummed as he made shapes in the fluffy clouds, a sheep, a giraffe, a boat, they all slowly morphed into different shapes.

"Dallon!" Someone called.

The mentioned shifted his head from the sky to see someone he hadn't seen in a while, Sarah Orzechowski was walking towards him. Dallon smiled at her, she used to be good friends with Kenny, Brendon, and himself but they hadn't talked in a while, plus, she was friends - probably even best friends - with Breezy.

"Hey, Sarah." He says. And smiles as he realizes it's been at least a few weeks since he's heard from her.

"Hey Dal, what's up?" She asks enthusiastically as she seats herself on the bench next to Dallon. Far too enthusiastic for how early in the morning and how tired he is, he thinks.

"Nothing much, you?" He asks politely.

"Eh, same old I guess. My math mark went up, which is good I guess. Other than that, I'm still the same boring Sarah." She says as she crosses her legs and puts her arms behind her head, blue eyes staring at the clouds with wonder.

"I don't think you're boring, Sarah."

"Well, thanks." She blushes.

They sit there for a while, making more shapes in the clouds, until Sarah scoots herself closer to the taller boy, leaning in. "Word on the street is," she whispers, smirk on her face. "That you and Breezy are-"

At the mention of her name Dallon immediately smiles, looks down at his lap, and now it's his turn for his face to turn scarlet.

"See? That's exactly what I'm saying." Sarah smiles. "You're in looooovveee." She teases.

"Stooop."

"Ok but really, do you love her?" She presses.

"No! I don't know, maybe..." he trails off, not knowing what to say. Does he love Breezy? No, they've only been on one date. He doesn't want to seem clingy.

"We've only been on one date, I don't know what she wants. She's probably been on hundreds of dates. It doesn't even matter to her right?" He explains, but Sarah starts giggling, which turns into all-out guffaws.

"You're clueless!" She tells him through tears of laughter when he asks her what's so funny. "She's obviously into you!"

"W-well then what do you want me to do?" He stutters, frustrated by the situation.

"Only one date, you say? Well make that two!" She pulls out a wad of cash from her pocket, almost magically. "Take this money, young grasshopper."

"What?"

Sarah almost screams out of frustration. "Another date! Take her on a second date, Dallon!"

"Oh, I see... but where would I take her?" Dallon asks, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Olive Garden."

"Olive Garden?"

"Yes. Olive Garden."

The first bell rang, signifying the start of the school day.

"Bye Dallon, I'll see you later, tell me how it goes!" Sarah said as she rushed off to her class.

Sarah entered her first class and sat, pulling out her phone.

Sarah: I talked to him and set up a date with you for Olive Garden. You're welcome hoe

Breezy: luv you

Breezy: did he say anything about me

Breezy: tell me how it went down

Sarah: ssshhghh my teacher is here I'll tell you all the jUiCy details during lunch

Breezy: can't wait

(>•<)

"So." Breezy started as Sarah and herself sat at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria.

"So?" Sarah asked, faking confusion.

"Oh come on, just tell me what he said."

"Fine. I walked over to him and we talked for a bit but right when I said your name he started smiling and blushing like a maniac and he didn't even look at me. So I asked him if he was in love, right? And he was just like 'well I don't know we've only been on one date she probably doesn't even like me blah blah I'm Dallon I'm oblivious' so then I said-"

"Wait, wait... you asked him if he loved me?" Breezy interrupted.

"Uh, yeah? And then I said that she obviously likes you and that you should go on another date, right? So I gave him the money and said 'Olive Garden' and yeah that's pretty much it."

"Wow."

"Yep. You're welcome." Sarah said as she turned her head to look at the boys at their usual lunch table. The 'boys' group usually referred to Brendon, Dallon, Kenny, Tyler, Josh, sometimes (now more than usual) Patrick, and oh yeah, Pete too.

Speaking of, there was a similar conversation taking place on the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
"Another date, you say?" Brendon began. "Aren't you a ladies man, Dall."

Dallon just rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were tinted pink, not that he was about to admit it.

"Where are you going, then?" Patrick asked cheerily. His elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

"Olive Garden." Dallon mumbled.

"What was that?" Brendon teased. Tyler leaned in closer to Dallon as the mentioned mumbled the name of the restaurant once again.

"Olive Garden!" Tyler yelled out when he caught Dallon's quiet words.

"Oh my god! Can I come over and help you get dressed?!" Kenny laughed.

"Me too!" Brendon shouted.

"Calm down! Guys, I'm not a baby." Dallon said.

"Of course you are, and we will guide you through everything, precious son." Josh spoke for the first time.

"What Josh said. I might just go to Breezy's house to see how she's getting ready after school." Pete said.

Dallon rolled his eyes, again. "Seriously, I don't even know what time- I didn't even ask her yet!"

"Well then, lets ask her right now!" Brendon yelled and grabbed Dallon's wrist and pulled him away from the table and his beloved food.

"Yo, Bree!" Brendon yelled quite embarrassingly as he made his way to the girls' table. When they reached there, Brendon hid behind Dallon and pushed him forward.

"I-uh-well, um... do you want to go on another date? Today? I-after school?" Dallon asked, his hair flopping over his black-framed glasses.

Breezy smiled. "Okay." Sarah giggled beside her.

Brendon began dragging Dallon back to their respective table. "Olive Garden near your street! 8 o clock, don't forget! Brendon yelled back to the two girls.

When they say back in their seats, all of the boys cheered and whooped loudly, and Brendon sat there with a smug grin on his face, Dallon was covering his face with his hands out of embarrassment, wanting to disappear.

(>•<)

"Okay, how's this?" Dallon sighed, walking out of his bathroom wearing the outfit that Tyler and Josh picked out.

"Eh, I like the dress shirt that Josh picked, but they don't go well with those pants." Kenny supplied.

"You're right, try these ones." Brendon said and threw another pair of pants at Dallon, who almost didn't catch it, and then Tyler pushed him back into the bathroom.

They'd been trying clothes on for maybe 30 minutes now and it was only 6:50. Brendon, Tyler, Kenny, and Josh went home with Dallon after school and were fighting over if he should wear dress pants, jeans, a button-up, a t-shirt, a suit?

Dallon came out of the bathroom in the navy blue dress shirt with white anchors on it that Josh chose and the white jeans that Brendon had given him. Brendon ran up to him and ran a comb through his dark hair and fixed a black bowtie on his shirt. Tyler supplied Dallon's black framed glasses and set them on his face to put the whole outfit together.

"All set." Kenny smirked from his seat on the bed

(>•<)

Meanwhile, Pete and Patrick were seated on Breezy's big fluffy bed while the latter was sitting on a stool in front of the dressing table mirror getting her makeup done by Sarah across the room.

Pete then changed his position and lied down on the bed "Are you done yet?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Pete! Don't be rude!" Patrick gasped.

"What? I'm just saying. Besides, how much makeup did you wear on your first date?" Pete turned to Breezy, who was currently getting her face beat.

"Eh, not much. Plus it got dark pretty soon so even if I did he probably didn't notice. Besides," she mocked. "We're going to a much fancier place now and I want to look so hot that I blow his mind."

Sarah smiled at that. And then she finished up by spraying Breezy's head with hairspray, and turning her on the stool she was sat at to face the two boys.

She blinked. "How do I look?" Her mascara brought out her eyes, the light eyeshadow bringing out the fierceness of her green eyes (and making them look soft and welcoming at the same time), along with the eyeliner that lined her eyes. She also had on just the right shade of foundation with glimmering gold highlight on top.

"Wow." Patrick gasped. Pete sat next to him with his jaw dropped.  
  
(>•<)

What ended up happening was, well, Brendon was annoying about how Dallon would get to the Olive Garden the lovers here were supposed to meet at, and he made a big deal about how 'it's embarrassing if Dallon's mom drops him off' so Brendon, being the rebellious 15 year-old-without- his-license, hauled Dallon, Tyler, Josh, and Kenny's asses into Dallon's soccer mom van and drove them. But first he told Dallon's mom that his older brother was dropping them off, but come on, Mark would never do that.

"Have a good date, son." Kenny said when Dallon got out of the car, and he sniffled and pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Oh, shut up." Dallon rolled his eyes for maybe the fiftieth time today.

"Bye son." Brendon said while pretend-sobbing. Brendon drove away and his ugly cries could still be heard.

Dallon scoffed and rolled his eyes about how silly his friends could be. But he stopped in front of the Olive Garden entrance, fixing his shirt and running his hand through his hair one more time before walking through the doors.

He quickly looked around and walked over to the table when he spotted Breezy's head. He sat down in front of her and she looked up from her phone at him and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Dallon breathed out. "And wow-uhh, you look... amazing."

Breezy smirked. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Weekes." She said causing a light pink tint to appear on Dallon's cheeks. "I'm just joking, you look great, Dallon." She added, still smiling at him and it only made the boys' blush an even darker colour.

(>•<)

They talked for a while about their day and got their appetizers, quickly eating them.

"Hey." Breezy addresses Dallon and he looks up at her from his breadsticks. "Hm?" He questions with a mouth full. "You got a little something... right there." Breezy starts as she leans in and brings her thumb up to the corner of his mouth, wiping away some crumbs and grease. He blushed, hard, and quickly looked away. Smiling.

They ordered their food, a big plate of Spaghetti (which they shared, Dallon was hoping for a 'Lady and the Tramp' moment) with clams on the side. The rest of their dinner went the same, small talk and awkward smiles.

As they ate, Breezy came to a realization: Dallon was awkward. He doesn't try to initiate contact first, or at all for that matter. The only reason they're both sitting here is because of Sarah, Brendon, and his friends. But why? Maybe Dallon just isn't comfortable? Breezy thought that maybe it was something she was doing, but she can't be sure.

To put it simply, the date goes well. They talk, eat, talk some more, and then walk the few blocks back to their neighbourhood (as Dallon likes to refer to it, they don't literally share the same strip of road, but their backyards are connected so let's just consider their houses right next to each other.) Breezy wasn't grounded anymore and her parents were aware that she went out, so Dallon drops her off at her front door tonight.

"So um.." Dallon starts, and remembers to ask. "Third date?"

Breezy grins back at him, the light of the streetlamp illuminating her sparkling makeup. "Of course."

Randomly, he starts again. "Do you wanna uhm.... B-be my uh, girlfriend?" He mumbled and stutters out, his heart beating fast as he anticipates her answer.

On the other hand, our fair maiden here almost shrieks. "Seriously? Yes!"

And then, he does it. He leans in and lets one hand grab her waist, then he leans down and kisses her.

And she kisses back. And it's amazing and wonderful and Dallon is so glad that he's gotten the courage to finally kiss her, on his own! He physically stops himself from letting out a fist-pump in the black of the night.

Then they break for air and Breezy stares into Dallon's glistening eyes. She can't stop smiling, and even though Dallon thought it was awkward and he should've been smoother and he would later mentally beat himself up over being a dorky mess, she loved it.

"I'll text you." She says, and he nods. Breezy can't help but kissing him on the cheek before slipping in to her house, being sure to leave a lipstick stain so everyone could know, that he was hers and she was his.

(>•<)

**Dallon: guess who's got a girlfriend now**

**Brendon: OHH SHIT ARE TOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW**

**Kenny: BOI YOU TRIPPIN**

**Dallon: cALM yourselves**

**Brendon: bITCH TF Y MEAN CALM?? IM LEGITIMATELY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW IM SO HAPOY IM GONNA GO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD NOW**

**Kenny: MY SON, HE HATH GROWN.**

**Dallon: I hate you guys.**

**Author's Note:**

> Imma end here, always make sure to let me know if you want me continue or not and when you want me to update.


End file.
